


Under Your Spell

by idra



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk goes on a retreat by himself and meets a stranger who helps him come into himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... a long time ago. I'm in the process of writing a short (verrrrry short) sequel, so I decided to post this here so I can link it properly.

Kirk frowned as another plate fell from its place on the shelf and looked around, knowing he hadn't felt any tremors. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked the silent house.

With a shrug he got out the broom and began sweeping up the shattered dish. Rolling his eyes, he dumped the shards of glass into the garbage. He headed out of his house locking up before climbing into his car. With a sigh he headed for the studio. He knew that James was going to kill him for being late again.

He brushed a long lock of curly hair from his face and pulled into an empty space next to James’ vehicle. He looked at the large SUV and sighed unhappily. ‘I hate this. I hate having to come here every day and see him and Jason all over each other. Why can’t I just get over him?’

He looked up from his reverie as a door banged open admitting Lars, Jason, and James. "It’s about fucking time you showed up, dick," James snarled at the smaller man. "Bob’s fucking waiting on you."

"Where are you guys going?" Kirk asked, nervous at the thought of having to face the producer alone, knowing that Bob hated him.

James growled as Jason responded. "We’re going out to lunch. If you'd been on time, Quirk, we would’ve asked you to come along. But since you didn’t..." Jason trailed off as he leaned against the tall singer, who threw an arm around his shorter lover’s neck.

"Tough fucking luck, Hammett. Now get your ass in there and lay down your tracks. And don’t fucking piss off Bob," James snapped as he leaned down kissing Jason’s cheek lightly.

Kirk nodded as he watched the three men climbed into James’ vehicle and drove off. He sighed once again and climbed the short flight of stairs into the small studio.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I’m fucking trying, Bob. Christ, give me a fucking break. This isn’t exactly an easy part to nail," Kirk growled, trying not to lose his temper too much with the producer.

"Jesus Christ, Kirk, if you’d just come in ready to work maybe we wouldn’t be having such a hard time with this," Bob snarled back.

"I was fucking ready to work. Until you threw a different song at me. I was ready to work on ‘Sandman’, not ‘Nothing Else’. Fuck. You could have at least warned me," Kirk said, tossing his guitar to the ground.

"Maybe if you’d show up for the band meetings once in a while, you’d know what the fuck was going on. Now, for fucks sake, quit fucking around and fucking play the part." Bob grabbed the smaller man by the collar and shoved him into his chair.

Kirk started to reply but was cut off by Lars’ chattering as the other three band members wandered in. James held up a hand shutting the small man off effectively and looked between the two men who were suddenly both looking like guilty children.

"What’s going on?" James asked looking back and forth between Kirk and Bob.

Bob answered first. "Kirk isn’t fucking ready. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing."

"I came in expecting to play ‘Sandman’, and this fucker told me I’m doing ‘Nothing Else’. I wasn’t prepared to do ‘Nothing’," Kirk said, defending himself before James could start yelling at him.

Lars was the one who spoke up instead. "Maybe you should’ve checked your answering machine before coming in. I called this morning to tell you when to be here and what to be ready to play."

Kirk shook his head. "There weren’t any messages on my answering machine this morning. I checked."

"He called you, you dumb fuck," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

James growled and looked at Bob. "Fuck it. Look, just get behind the board. I'll talk to Kirk. You just get what you need out of Jase for ‘Nothing’."

Bob nodded and watched gleefully as James grabbed Kirk by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

He threw the smaller man into a chair and hovered over him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Hammett? You’ve been a real fucking space case lately."

Kirk shrugged, shifting as he tried to hide his sudden erection. ‘I can’t believe I’m getting turned on by him handling me like that.’

"Kirk, don’t fucking shrug and act like you’re going to get out of this. What’s going on with you?" James asked his eyes narrowing angrily. He backed up a bit and stood there, arms crossed over his chest and glaring.

"I don’t know all right. Weird shit has been happening at home. I swear to God, there was no message on my answering machine this morning when I woke up, though," Kirk said defensively.

"Fine. I believe you. But... man, you’ve got to come in ready to work. You’re making us lose time here." James sighed and loosened his stance.

Kirk nodded, not looking up, not wanting to see disappointment in the blue eyes that he knew so well. "I’m sorry, James. I'll do better. I promise."

"You’d better," James’s voice softened as he sat across from the small guitarist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you want to ask," Kirk said looking up finally.

"I want the truth here, man. What the hell is wrong with you lately? You’re never ready to work and you’ve been pissier than usual. What’s going on?" James crossed his arms in front of his chest again and glared at the smaller man.

"I’m not sure. Maybe I just need a break." Kirk looked away and frowned slightly. "Can I just have a few days to myself before I continue?"

"Dammit, Kirk, we’re already six fucking months into this shit. How much longer do you think we can have?" James asked, snarling as he got to his feet and began pacing.

Kirk shrugged and reached out, grabbing James’ belt. "Stop pacing. All I need is a weekend. Just one weekend to try and get my shit together. If it doesn’t work... I'll help you look for a new guitarist."

They both jumped as a guitar crashes to the ground. Kirk stared at it, shocked that just as he was wishing for something to stop James from saying yes, he wanted help finding a new guitarist, the guitar had crashed to the ground.

Jame sighed as he looked from the guitar to Kirk. "I don’t want a new guitarist. I want you... As our guitarist. But I can’t deal with this shit much longer, man." James looked away and closed his eyes. "Fine. You’ve got this upcoming weekend. But you’re back here tomorrow. Be ready to play ‘Nothing’. Then we’ll have you finish up ‘Sandman’."

"Okay." Kirk looked down as he dropped his hands to his side. "I’m sorry, James. I don’t want you disappointed in me."

"It’s okay, Quirk. Just... do better from here on out okay?"

Kirk nodded and sighed as James left the room. ‘Fuck. I wish I knew what was going on lately. I never get my messages. Shit keeps breaking without any reason for it too. Fuck. I’m so fucking messed up.’

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A few days later, Kirk loaded his car up with some luggage and his guitar and was just about to climb in when he heard a car pulling into his driveway. He looked up and scowled as Lars hopped from his car and hurried over. "Where you going?"

"Out of town for the weekend. I need to get away." Kirk said, shrugging as he leaned against the side of his car.

"Fuck, man, you’ve got tracks to lay down. James’ll kill you if you just up and leave." Lars frowned and leaned next to him.

"James already knows about this. I asked him earlier this week. He said it was fine as long as I came back ready to work." Kirk pushed away from the car and began pacing.

"And will you?" Lars asked, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Yes. I will. I just... I need to get away for a little while. I can’t take it here right now." Kirk stopped short and stared at the ground.

"Kirk... If this is about James and Jase... you know you’re fighting a lost cause, right?" Lars stepped forward, placing his hand on Kirk’s shoulder.

"I know that, Lars. And as much as I want James, I’m also not stupid enough to even think that he’d throw Jase over for me." Kirk shrugged off the comforting hand and looked away. "I don’t even want him to. I just... I want to get away. Weird shit keeps happening and I need a fucking break."

"So you’ve said. Okay then, man. I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Lars asked patting the dark haired man on the shoulder.

"Yeah. And I'll be ready to work. I swear to it." Kirk watched as Lars climbed back into his car and took off. He sighed and leaned against the door to his own vehicle before pushing away. He climbed in and starting the engine took off for a small cabin up in the mountains.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Once he reached his destination, he climbed out of the car and stretched out stiff muscles. Looking around he smiled at the abandoned area surrounding the cabin he had rented.

He stretched into the back seat and grabbed his bags and guitar before heading back into the tiny cabin. Stepping inside, he dropped his bags and headed towards the kitchen, tired and thirsty after such a long trip.

After searching for several minutes, he finally found the cupboard with glasses. Turning to the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of juice. Tilting his head as he read the label, he scowled. Tomato juice wasn't among his favourite kind but he was thirsty and didn't really care. He poured half a glass and downed it quickly, shuddering at the slightly bitter taste.

He rinsed the glass out and turned to look at the kitchen. From his search, he now knew where nearly everything was but still headed for the small closet off to the side. Opening it, he frowned at all of the unlabeled jars. He had just pulled one out and was sniffing its contents when the doorbell rang, causing him to drop the jar. "Fuck," he swore as he stepped away from it.

The doorbell pealed again and he sighed, just wanting to be left alone. Walking slowly, he approached the door. He opened it halfway, tipping his head out. "Hello?" He looked at the tall stranger in front of him, struck by how much the man in front of him resembles James.

"Hi, I'm MacGregor Donovan. I live right down the road. I... uh... heard that someone new was renting this cabin and thought I'd welcome you to the area," the tall blonde said, an accent barely noticeable as he leaned against the doorframe.

For some reason, Kirk found himself opening the door all the way. "Kirk Hammett," he said sticking his hand out.

MacGregor shook it and raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kirk said as he waved his hand to the interior.

"Hammett, you say? Irish?" MacGregor raised an eyebrow and continued speaking, "You don't really look Irish."

"Half. I'm half Filipino too." Kirk smiled at the stranger, noticing for the first time that while physically, in size and hair colour he looked like James, his eyes were different, kind of a goldish-green colour. He shook himself and gestured to the couch. "Would you like to sit?"

"Aye." Making himself comfortable, the blonde looked up at Kirk. "So, how long are you going to be around?"

"Just a few days. I'm... I'm a musician and needed a few days away from my band." Kirk frowned, wondering why he was being so open and honest with the handsome stranger.

"Ah, I see." MacGregor smiled and motioned to the couch. "Aren't you sitting?"

Laughing, Kirk nodded and sank into a chair across from him. "Can I ask you something?" he said, gnawing lightly on his lower lip as he settled back.

"Anything you'd like, Kirk." MacGregor grinned and leaned forward, elbows on knees as he waited for Kirk's question.

"Your name? You've got two last names for your name." Kirk laughed softly, feeling like an idiot.

MacGregor grinned wider. "Aye. My mum is Scottish and my da is Irish. They fought over what to call me. So, in honour of her family, MacGregor is my first name. Donovan is obviously my last name." He smiled and shook his head. "And before you can ask, I was raised in Ireland for the most part but I've lived here a while."

Smiling, Kirk shook his head. "MacGregor's kind of a mouthful. Do you have a nickname or anything?"

"Aye, friends call me Mac or Greg. I prefer Mac but my friends don't necessarily care." He rolled his eyes and looked intently at the man across from him. "And you? Your da named you?"

Kirk nodded. "He refused to let my mom name me something Filipino. It's one of the few things I'm grateful to him for. I'm enough of an outcast for the way I look."

MacGregor nodded slightly and reached across, placing his hand on the smaller man's knee. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Kirk took a deep breath. "I... Really weird shit has been happening at home. Things falling, things breaking, messages missing from my machine—just real weird stuff." He shrugged, again confused as to why he was telling all of this to the stranger. "I don't know why any of it's been happening. But it's starting to scare me."

Mac nodded slowly and patted Kirk's knee. "It's a little too soon for me to explain the truth of it all. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But, I promise, before you leave, you'll understand, and you'll have some control over it."

Kirk frowned. "What do you mean?"

Waving his hand as if to say it wasn't important, Mac got to his feet. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Kirk. I hope to see you again soon." He smiled as Kirk blindly got to his feet and held out his hand. "I'm right down the road if you ever get lonely."

Kirk smiled, completely unaware of what had just happened. "It was nice meeting you. I might just come see you sometime soon."

Letting himself out the door, Mac nodded. "I'll see you around then."

As the door closed behind the stranger, Kirk frowned, the missing few minutes flooding back to him. He scowled and raced after MacGregor. He finally spotted the blonde walking slowly down the road. "Mac! Stop!" he yelled as he ran after him. He finally reached Mac and spun him around. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Mac stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows. "You remember?"

"I remember telling you about what's been happening to me and you telling me that you know what's happening but can't tell me because I wouldn't believe it. Then suddenly I couldn't remember any of it." He paused and glared at the taller man. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

With a sigh, Mac turned steering Kirk back to his cabin. "Come on. I'll explain when it get to your place." He shook his head and said, "I didn't know you were that strong though, or I wouldn't have tried erasing your memory. Not many witches can fight my spells."

Kirk stopped in his tracks and stared at the other man. "Witch? Spells? What the hell is going on?" He looked around expecting the guys to jump out of the woods at any minute yelling gotcha.

"Kirk, I know it's a bit much, asking you to trust me when we just met, but you know—deep down inside, you know—that you can trust me. That I'm telling you the truth." Mac reached out, grabbing Kirk's arm. "Now come on. Let's get to your cabin before it starts to rain."

"It's not going to ra..." Kirk jumped as a cold raindrop slid down his cheek onto his shoulder. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Mac laughed softly and pulled Kirk into the cabin. They watched as sudden sheets of water begin dumping down.

"How did you do that?" Kirk asked, turning to the strange man.

Mac smiled. "I didn't do that. You did, Kirk."

"I didn't do that. Why would I? I hate rain!" Kirk turned and stared out the window. He slumped onto the window seat with a sigh. "You were telling the truth, weren't you? About the witch stuff?"

"Aye, that my boy was." Kirk turned at the sudden thick accent that sounded like Mac but deeper. He backed up against the wall at the sight of the tall man standing before him. Taller than Mac, with reddish hair and the same green eyes that seem to pierce right through him.

"Who.... Who... Who are you?" Kirk asked, stuttering through his nervousness.

Suddenly, any fear Kirk had was wiped away in the tall man's smile. "My name is Padrick Donovan. I'm MacGregor's da. And you'd be Kirk Hammett, grandson of me old friend, Douglas. Aye?"

"You knew my grandpa?" Kirk asked, looking from MacGregor back to the new stranger.

"Aye. We were good friends a long time ago. 'Twas a shame when he passed on. But he's in a better place, ain't that right, m' boy?" he said, clasping MacGregor on the back.

"Aye, Da. A better place." Mac shook his head and held his hand out to Kirk. "Come here. He won't hurt you. He's a big bear of a man, but he's more like a teddy bear than a grizzly."

Kirk jumped at the booming laugh that elicited from Padrick and shook his head. He closed his eyes and curled his knees up against his chest, muttering, "This can't be happening. This isn't real. I'll wake up any minute and be safe and sound in my own bed. This isn't happening."

He misses the odd look that Padrick gives his son. "I thought you said he'd be able to handle this? He sounds like he's losing his mind."

Mac laughed softly. "Da, he got hit with a shit load of shocking information. He'll be able to handle it. But... I thought you were going to let me do this."

"He made it rain, m' boy and isn't even aware of his powers? He'll hurt someone." Padrick shook his head and reached out touching Kirk's shoulder. "You're not dreaming, boyo. Tis real enough. Now snap out of it."

A softer, more lyrical voice was added to the mix. "Padrick Donovan! You leave that poor boy alone. He's just found out he's a witch. I remember when you were just a lad, older than he is now though, and you found out. You'd like to scare the bejesus out of me with your screaming and crying." Kirk looked up, his eyes meeting gentle blue ones. "Aye, that's a good lad. You just ignore Padrick. He's something of a fool when it comes to matters such as these. An excellent witch but a fool when it comes to dealing with this."

"Oh, Serena, my heart, don't be telling the boyo such things. I'm no fool." Padrick tried glaring at his lovely wife but backed down when she returned the look.

MacGregor laughed. "My parents. They're a bit... hot tempered. Both of them." He smiled widely. "But that's what I aim to have. That kind of love that can withstand anything."

Kirk frowned and looked around at the Donovan family. "Are you all... I mean..."

Serena turned to him with a smile. "Aye, child. We're all witches. That's how Padrick and I found each other." She smiled even more gently and placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "I remember your grandda well. Such a kind man. Such gentleness in him. Tis too bad his son was nothing like that." She narrowed her eyes and Kirk stepped back from the intensity he saw there. "You suffered far too much at your da's hands, didn't you?"

Kirk looked down, hating to talk about family matters. She hugged him close, not letting go even when he tried pulling away. "You're better than him, love. You're more like your grandda than your da." She pressed a kiss to Kirk's cheek and pulled back slightly but not enough for him to escape. "Don't you worry, love, we'll take care of you. Your da never understood what being a witch was. Scared of being different." She stepped back and pressed a gentle hand to Kirk's cheek. "You understand being different, though. You embrace it, don't you?"

Kirk shrugged and stepped away, not used to being treated so nicely. MacGregor steadied him when he stumbled over a small chair. "Easy, Kirk. They're a bit much, I know. But... No one will better be able to help you understand your powers than they." He smiled when Kirk turned nervous black eyes on him. "Relax, they won't hurt you. Neither will I. We're here to help you."

Slowly, Kirk nodded and turned. "Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He held out his hand and they both stared at it.

Padrick laughed, another booming sound that had Kirk wanting to run for the door. He gasped in shock when the older man pulled him into a breathtaking hug. When he felt more slender arms wrap around them both, he tried struggling but to no avail. He finally realized they weren't going to let him go and forced himself to relax in the embrace.

Finally they stepped back grinning at him. Kirk raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "So, I'm really a witch?" he asked, looking at the three in disbelief.

"Yes, love, you are." Serena took his hand and led him to the couch. "Our son obviously isn't aware of this, but you are from the most powerful family of witches on the Isles. In the world, really." She smiled lovingly up at her son. "If he'd known, he wouldn't have tried to erase your memory."

MacGregor grinned and settled in next to Kirk. "I am sorry about that, Kirk. I didn't think you'd take it well that you're a witch."

"How'd you know?" Kirk asked, shifting around so that he was looking at Mac.

"It's... It's kind of a sixth sense. All witches have an internal knowledge of each other when they cross paths." Mac shrugged and smiled.

"Really?" He paused and tilted his head to the side, considering. "That's why even when I didn't know who you were, I still trusted you, isn't it?"

Mac nodded and looked over at his dad. "Hey, Da, why don't you explain Kirk's family history to him a bit? I'll go make us all some lunch."

Serena followed her son into the kitchen while Padrick settled into a chair across from Kirk. She looked at her son as he began making a salad. "Do you have feelings for him, Mac?"

"For Kirk?" Mac snorted and shook his head. "No, Mum, not like that. He's a nice guy and absolutely gorgeous but..." He smiled and cut up a carrot. "He's in love with someone else."

"You've been spying on him?" she accused with a grin.

"Making sure he knows what's happening. Causing his powers to exert themselves at inopportune times." Mac grinned. "It's too bad the man he cares for has a lover already. I've seen them together. His James loves him, too, but won't hurt his current lover by leaving him. It's too bad really."

Serena smiled. "Maybe once he comes in to his own, his James will see him for the true beauty that he is."

"Maybe." Mac smiled slightly and chopped the lettuce. "His friend Lars, though..." he trailed off with a sly grin.

Raising an eyebrow, Serena shook her head. "Why couldn't you fall for some sweet Scottish lass?"

"Because I'd rather have a lad, Mum. I thought it didn't bother you?" He tossed the salad ingredients together and dug in the refrigerator for the dressing.

"It doesn't, really, dear heart. I'd just love to have grandbabies someday." She smiled and patted her son's hand before carrying the salad and dressings out to the dining room.

Mac followed with some sandwich fixings and called his dad and Kirk to the table.

Kirk sat down, looking overwhelmed and confused by everything. "Are you all right, love?" Serena asked as she took his hand.

He shrugged and smiled at her. "My dad was a witch, too. How come he... Why was he always so..." He looked away.

Serena smiled as she tightened her grip. "He hated what he was. He couldn't stand being different." She offered a consoling smile. "That's why he treated you the way he did. He couldn't stand being different, and he knew that you would be like him."

"And here I just thought he hated me. Turns out he does. But not for the reasons I've always thought." Kirk frowned and picked up his glass. He scowled at it and looked up at Serena. "What am I drinking?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Tis just tea, my love. Nothing more."

Kirk smiled shyly. "Sorry. I don't mean to be so suspicious."

"Yes, you do," Mac said from his seat next to his dad. "It's all right, Kirk, you're not used to be able to trust people are you?"

"Not really. I mean, I trust Lars and James and Jason... but... other than them, no. I don't trust many people." He laughed softly and dropped his head. "Moving on. So you guys are what? Going to show me how to be a witch? What's that entail anyhow?"

Padrick grinned and sat back in his chair. He rested his hands on his flat stomach and sighed. "Well, m' boy, being a witch isn't like those movies you American's are so fond of. We're a kind people. Just like everyone else, but with something special given to us by our gods."

"Gods?" Kirk tilted his head, not sure he liked the sound of that.

"Aye, gods. More than one. But ya needn't worry, boyo, ya don't need to worship our gods to be a witch. If that were the case, my Rena here wouldn't be as a good a witch as she is." He reached out, caressing his wife's cheek lightly. "My heart, maybe you'd better tell our Kirk what it's like. I've a feeling he's not too trusting of most men thanks to that da of his."

"As you wish, beloved. Kirk, let's go out into nature. It's where we do best. And it's where I can show you some things that not even my son or beloved can do." She looked Kirk over and smiled. "You'll be able to though, with a little practice. Come alone, my love."

Kirk raised an eyebrow at Mac and smiled when the tall man shrugged and waved him away. Kirk got to his feet and followed Serena from the house to a small clearing. She was silent as they walked. "Serena, I've heard of Wicca. Is this anything like that?"

"No, child. Being a witch isn't wicca. They're related, in fact, the gods are the same, but being a witch is more than that." She turned as they near the center of the clearing. "Now, my love, sit, while I cast a circle of protection."

Kirk frowned but did as he was told, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the small meadow. He watched as she pulled out a small, wicked looking dagger and drew a circle in the grass and dirt. He flinched slightly as she grabbed the knife by the blade and lifted it above her head. When she threw it to the ground, he was ready to run. She stopped him with a calming look. "Relax, my love. We don't use our powers for harm."

He settled back into his previous position, watching as she settled in across from him. "Now, we pay honours to the four corners. You just sit and watch. You'll be needing to learn this eventually but for now, you just watch."

Kirk nodded, watching as she made a candle, a small bag, and a vial of water appear. He tilted his head as she lifted each into a different direction, realizing that even though her mouth was moving no words were coming out. Only when she lifted the candle and it lit on its own did he realize that she lifted each towards a specific direction—north, south, east, and west.

She smiled at him and nodded. "You're right, my love. North, South, East and West are the four corners. It's to them that we pay respects. Or at least, that's who I pay respects to. Padrick and Mac, they pay respects to their gods as well. But you and I have our own beliefs." She reached over, patting his knee before placing the candle on the ground between them. It flickered in the sudden wind but didn't go out.

Kirk whipped his head around as it began raining, the wind howling. He suddenly felt tremors in the ground and was prepared to run for shelter when it suddenly stopped. He turned back to Serena who sat there smiling. "My love, it was just the elements recognizing their tribute."

"So... Huh?" He blinked in confusion and rubbed his head. "I don't..." He sighed and plopped back onto the ground.

She smiled and took pity on him. "The four corners, each represent an element. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The rain, wind, and the tremors were the elements, and the corners, acknowledging the respects paid them." She smiled again and took his hand. "I've never actually heard of them responding in such a way, but they recognize power when they feel it."

"Power?" Kirk frowned as a sudden realization dawned on him. "You mean me, don't you?"

She nodded and exhaled sharply as the ring she'd drawn in the grass around them suddenly flared to life. Kirk jumped up and looked around, twirling in a circle. "What the..."

"A little late, but fire is always a demanding element. He likes special attention," Serena said calmly. Kirk settled back down next to her and frowned. She patted his knee. "Relax, the elements won't hurt you. The only thing out here that can hurt you, right now, is you."

Kirk sighed and looked at her. "Okay." He looked nervously at the flames, which still hadn't died down and shuddered. "I thought witchcraft had to do with nature."

"What are the elements but the ultimate in nature?" she responded with a smile. "My love, relax. I know it's hard for you to understand all of this right now but you must try to understand."

"I am trying," Kirk said frantically. "I'm just scared to fucking death. And I'm beginning to think I belong in an asylum."

She laughed softly, a low melodic sound. "Oh, Kirk, my love, you are so like your grandda."

He smiled, something in him unwinding at the sweet sound of her voice and laughter. "Tell me about him. I get the feeling Padrick, even though he was nice about him, didn't really like him."

"Aye, you're partly right. Padrick always felt threatened by your grandda. Not only because of his power, most of which I see in you as well, but as a rival for my affection." Serena shook her head and smiled indulgently. "Mind you, I never had eyes for your grandda and he never had eyes for me, but Padrick only saw what he wanted to."

Kirk laughed softly. "What did he look like? I only met him once, when I was a kid. I don't have any pictures of him."

"Your grandda was a bit superstitious. He didn't like his picture being taken. That's why you've not got any pictures of him." She smiled softly and shook her head. "He was a handsome man, much like you are. Of course, he didn't have your dark colouring. He was a fairly tall man, curly blondish red hair, dark green eyes." She looked at Kirk and grinned. "He was thin, like you, but it suited him."

Kirk smiled. "You keep saying what a nice man he was. All I remember of him was that he smelled of lavender and always had candy for me and my siblings."

"Ah, lavender. I suppose that's why you smell of the same?" she asked with a smile. Kirk shrugged and she continued, "Your grandda was a gentle soul. I'll never understand how he came to have such a harsh son in your da. He had a kind word for everyone, was always willing to lend a hand, and never gave a second thought to trusting people." She smiled, a bit sadly this time. "I suppose that's the biggest difference between you and him. His ability to trust and your inability."

Kirk frowned slightly. "What about my brothers and sisters? Are they witches too?"

"No, my love. In every family, only one will become a witch. You're the lucky one." She smiled sweetly and in the space of a heartbeat, disappeared.

Kirk jumped and looked around. The flames had died down and he walked closer. There were no scorch marks. "Uh, Serena?" He looked around some more and scowled. Suddenly, a deer walked into the clearing. He froze, astonished by its beauty. It came closer and he reached out his hand.

It neared and he frowned at the pale, almost blonde hue. "I've never seen a deer that colour before," he said softly running his hand over its nose. He smiled and petted it softly. "You're beautiful." He laughed when it licked his hand and settled down on the ground. "Hmmm, I wonder where Serena went."

He started to get up, but the deer butted him in the chest, forcing him to stay down. "All right then. I'll stay put." He laughed as the deer licked his face. "Geez, you're a friendly thing, aren't you?" He pet the deer again and backed up. He sighed as he realized that except for the beast he was alone.

"I feel like an idiot. Okay, so I believe them," he said as the deer settled in next to him. "I believe I’m a witch. But I don't know if I care." He paused and looked down at the animal. "And I can't believe I'm talking to an animal." He shrugged and continued though, "You see, there's this guy. His name is James." He smiled at the thought of the tall, lanky singer. "He's gorgeous. Absolutely perfect, at least in my eyes." He lay down, continuing to pet the beast next to him.

"I... I think I love him. But he's in love with someone else. I don't blame him. I mean, what would he want with me?" He sighed unhappily and rolled over onto his stomach. "I... I don't know how I can keep playing in the band though. I want him so much." He groaned and shook his head. "I... Every time I look at him, I want to touch him. I want him to need me as much as I need him." He scowled and turned back over.

"Even if I know it's not possible, I still want it." He stared up at the clouds, hating himself for admitting his feelings out loud, even if the deer and himself were the only ones within hearing distance.

He jumped when he felt the deer move, but didn't look around. He let his eyes drift closed and tried to wipe his mind of the images of James.

He didn't see the deer shift into MacGregor and didn't see him sigh.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Two days later, Kirk finished loading up his car. He turned and smiled at the Donovan's. "Thank you all, for everything." He hugged them each in turn and stopped at Mac. He looked up into the golden green eyes and smiled softly. "You'll come see me, right?"

"Absolutely, Kirk. I wouldn't miss it." Mac smiled back and hugged Kirk again. "Now, get going. Show your friends how much you've grown in the last few days."

Kirk smiled and climbed into the car before speaking again, "Oh, and Mac? Next time, try coming to me as you, okay? The deer was beautiful but I'd rather something that talks back." He grinned, winked and headed out.

Once he reached Los Angeles, he took a deep breath, unsure if he was really ready for seeing James with Jason. He rolled his head around, hearing the popping in his neck and smiled. "I can do this. If I don't let it hurt me, it won't," he said to himself as he pulled up in front of the studio. He grinned when Lars came rushing towards his car.

"Kirk! You're back!" Barely waiting until the guitarist was out of the car, Lars had flung himself into Kirk's arms.

Kirk laughed softly and hugged him back. "Hey, I've missed you."

"Missed you, too. You missed some good shit that we did as far as recording." He grinned and grabbed Kirk's hand, tugging the guitarist into the studio. "We just need you to lay down your guitar tracks and at least one of the songs will be done."

"Okay, man, chill." Kirk grinned and pulled his hand from Lars'. "I just got back. Geez, let me at least catch my breath and say hi to the others."

Lars stopped short, causing Kirk to walk into him. "Uh, there's something you should know."

"Which is?" Kirk raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tiny drummer.

"James and Jason had a blow up. Huge fight because James let you go away." He shrugged and smiled. "Jason didn't think that was fair considering the rest of us had to stay and play."

Kirk frowned, not sure how he felt about James and Jason fighting because of him. "Are they here?"

"Jason is. James had to go get some strings for his guitar." Lars grabbed Kirk's hand again and tugged him into the small studio. "Look who's back!" he announces shoving Kirk in front of him.

Kirk laughed and smiled at Bob and Jason. "Hey. How's it going?" He started out smiling but faltered as Jason turned a scowling, angry face on him. "Uh, I had a great time, if anyone cares."

Bob turned a smiling face to him. "Ready to do your fucking job?"

"Ready and willing. Just let me warm up a bit and we can record to your hearts content, Bob." Kirk said, grinning at the producer.

Bob frowned, unused to Kirk being so forward with him. He was used to the guitarist cowering and hiding. Kirk grinned and shrugged off his coat, picking up his guitar and heading into the booth.

Lars, Bob, and Jason watched as he warmed up and then looked up with a grin. "Whenever you're ready, Bob. Just tell me what I'm playing."

Bob looked over at Lars and scowled. "Uh, let's do Nothing Else." He called Randy in and they started recording as Kirk played.

James walked in and tossed his new strings onto the couch. "What the hell? Who the fuck is playing our song?" he asked, scowling at Lars who just pointed into the booth.

Turning, James didn't even notice as his mouth dropped open. He stared in amazement as Kirk nailed every single note. "What the fuck?" he murmured as Kirk finally finished playing.

Kirk looked up, mouth suddenly going dry as his eyes fell on James. He forced himself to smile. "So? Did it sound all right? Because I was thinking it sounded kind of off. Why don't we try it again?"

Bob clicked in as he shook his head. "Uh, no. It sounded... Ummmm."

James chimed in, still looking a bit shell-shocked. "It was perfect, Kirk. Just how I imagined it." He blinked in confusion and smiled. "Welcome back, by the way."

Kirk smiled, this time a genuine smile. "Thanks." He set the guitar aside and walked out of the booth. "So you really think it sounded good?" he asked, smiling.

Nodding, James stared, trying to figure out what was so different about Kirk. "Uh.... Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I... I learned a lot about myself." Kirk smiled and threw his arm around Lars' shoulders. "Should I get back in there and work on Sandman or one of the others?"

Bob looked at James and shrugged. James blinked. "Wait a minute. You want to work? Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my guitarist?"

Kirk laughed and leaned onto Lars. "Look, I realized that I want to be more of a part of things. While I was away, I..." He paused wondering how exactly he should put it without letting them know the truth. "I sort of became someone else. I'm still Kirk. Still the same guy, but... without all the... tendencies I used to have. I want this album to work. I want it to be the best."

James raised an eyebrow and pointed to the booth. "Okay, Holier than Thou. It's one of the ones we worked on a bit while you were away. You're so different? Get in there and prove it."

Kirk nodded and went back into the booth.

A while later, James called a halt to Kirk's recording. "All right, fucker. You've changed." He sighed as Kirk came back into the room. He watched the way the guitarist moved over to the couch and flopped down next to Lars and Jason. He scowled at the sight of his lover and shook his head. "Fine. I think we're done for the day."

Kirk smiled and leaned against Lars. "Wanna go get drunk?" he asked the drummer before turning to Jason. "Wanna come?"

Jason nodded and smirked at James, who noticed that he wasn't invited. Kirk turned to him with a sweet smile. James noted for the first time how beautiful the guitarist was. "What about you? Are you coming with us, James?"

"I'm surprised you want me to. You've always acted like you hate me." He scowled when Kirk shrugged.

"Things change." Kirk smiled at him and leaned forward, lightly touching his forearm. "Look, James, I think we all need to... reconnect as a band. Afterwards, we can all go eat somewhere. What do you say?"

James frowned, then noticed Jason waiting for his answer. "Fine, I'll come along. Keep you assholes in check."

Lars laughed and slings an arm around James. "Come on then, Kirk can drive us." He grinned and pulled them along behind him.

James stole glances back at Kirk, who was walking with Jason. The two men were quiet, although, Kirk was trying to talk to the bassist.

He frowned, wondering exactly which of the two he was jealous of. He turned back to Lars as the drummer chattered at him. "Do you ever shut up?" he snarled at the tiny man.

Lars blinked in shock but shrugged and continued talking causing James to laugh. They finally reached their cars. Kirk slid around them and James took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent surrounding the guitarist. He frowned when his cock stirred and settled himself into the passenger seat. Lars and Jason climbed in the back as Kirk drove them to a nearby bar.

As they all settle around a small table, James felt a hand on his knee and glared at Jason. The bassist leaned in to him whispering quietly, "James, can we talk? Tonight, I'll come to your room."

James shook his head. "Jason, you ended it. You're the one who thinks I'm cheating on you with Kirk of all people. What the fuck would I want with that pansy?" James snorted as Lars and Kirk head off to get their drinks. "Look, fucker, you ended this. So it stays ended. I don't fucking need you." He turned his glare on Jason who backed up a bit. "I was more than willing to be with you. You changed that. I don't want you anymore and I sure as hell don't need you."

"Bullshit. Who are you going to get to fuck every night?" Jason snarled slumping back in his seat.

James opened his mouth to answer but closed it as Kirk set a beer in front of him. He sneered at Jason and turned to Kirk. "So, where'd you go? What'd you do?"

"Went to this tiny little cabin in the woods, hung around, met this really great guy, wandered through the trees--Just got to know myself, really." Kirk smiled and leaned back in his chair. He smiled across the table at Jason who glared in return.

James rolled his eyes at the look and tried flirting again. "You in the woods? Should've taken me along." He grinned and leaned on the table, getting closer to Kirk. "I could've protected you from all the bugs and shit."

Kirk snorted and shook his head. "I don't think so, caveman. The bugs weren't a problem, and I wouldn't have been able to be by myself if you'd been there."

"True enough, I guess." James smiled, a grin he knew most people melted from. "But still, I'd like to see this place someday. Sounds like my idea of heaven."

Kirk smiled and shifted in his seat. James celebrated his victory, sure he had Kirk right where he wanted him, until Kirk spoke. "Actually, you probably would like it, but I don't think so. It's kind of my place. One I want to keep to myself."

Jason laughed abruptly nearly choking on his beer. Everyone turned to him. He shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry, just thought it was funny."

"What's so funny about it, fucker?" James growled.

Jason smirked at James. "You, asshole. Hitting on Kirk, only to get shot down. So much for that patented Hetfield grin. Looks like it doesn't work on everyone."

Kirk looked between the two lovers and reached out as James got to his feet, fists clenched. Turning to Lars, Kirk smiled. "Take care of Jason. I'm getting James out of here."

He slid his arm through James' and tugged the taller man out to his car. He pushed James into the passenger seat and drove them back to the hotel. James finally spoke, "Fucker! Why didn't you let me pound him?"

"James? It's... Look, you and Jason should at least try to stay friends." He sighed and reached over, placing his hand on James' knee. "It's for the good of the band. You don't want Metallica to be fucked, do you?"

James placed his hand over Kirk's and nodded. "You're right." He leaned over as Kirk pulled into the parking lot. "Thank you for getting me out of there." He brushed his lips against Kirk's cheek and pulled back smiling. "Why don't we go to my room and call out for some food? Pizza maybe?"

Kirk looked over, meeting ice blue eyes with a grin. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The next morning, Kirk woke up, smiling as he heard James groaning the next room over. Rolling out of bed, he headed for the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his face, and brushing his teeth, he pulled on a pair of pants and headed next door. "James? You said to wake you when I got up?" he called out after knocking.

He stepped back, as the door was yanked open. A completely naked James stood in front of him, glaring accusingly. "Fucker, why aren't you hung over?" the singer growled as he turned and walked back into the room.

Kirk followed, his eyes locked on James' naked ass and thighs. "I didn't drink as much as you did. Besides, I also ate more."

James laughed and then clutched his head. "Fucker." He winced when Kirk settled behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, Het. I'm going to make your headache go away." Kirk began gently massaging James shoulders, feeling the singer sigh and lean into the tender touch. He worked the singer's shoulders and back for a short while, before moving to his neck and up, still rubbing his fingers in small circles as he finally got to the spot that he felt was bothering James. He stopped moving his fingers and pulled the pain into himself the way Serena showed him.

A few seconds later, James turned his head slightly and frowned at Kirk, who seemed to be suddenly in pain. "Kirk? Are you all right?"

Kirk nodded and opened his eyes. "I’m fine. How's your head?"

James raised an eyebrow and started smiling when he realized the pain was gone. "You got some magic fingers there, Quirk."

Kirk smiled and leaned forward, whispering softly against James' cheek. "You have no idea, Hetfield."

James shuddered as Kirk began massaging his neck again. He leaned back into the touch, turning slightly and pushing Kirk to the bed. "Ya know, Kirk, I'm suddenly wondering how in the hell I've never noticed you before."

Kirk smiled softly and leaned up, kissing James' cheek. "Easy. You had what you wanted in Jason." He shoved James back and sat up. "Look, James, I want you. I always have." He frowned slightly. "But you don't know me. And you never will. And I can't help but think that you're sitting there wanting me, so that you can... I don't know, get back at Jason for whatever it is he did to piss you off." He sighed and looked away.

James opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to find the words. Kirk spun back and leaned forward, kissing James. He allowed himself to melt into James' embrace and opened his mouth for James. The singer's tongue slid in, rubbing against his tongue and finally Kirk pulled away, smiling. "When you're over whatever happened between you and Jase? When you can honestly look at me and want me, not revenge on him? Gimme a call. I'll probably be waiting." He kissed James again before getting to his feet and leaving quietly.

He closed the door and leaned against it, fighting back tears. He returned to his own room and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

He felt a shift in the air and groaned. "Go away, Mac!"

"No, love. I won't leave you when you're obviously hurting." Kirk felt the covers being pulled away and he looked up into the green eyes of his friend. "What happened?"

"I did it, okay? I'm the one who hurt me." Kirk closed his eyes, wanting the pain to go away but knowing it's not that easy.

Mac patted his arm lightly. "Tell me what happened, love."

Kirk sighed and rolled himself into a sitting position. He looked into those golden green eyes and told Mac everything. Mac pulled him into a tight embrace, breaking apart when the door flew open. James stood there, half dressed and glowering. "Who the fuck is he?" James growled stepping towards the witch.

Kirk got to his feet and stopped James in his tracks. "Hold it right there, Hetfield. Mac's just a friend. He's the guy I told you about. The one I met at the cabin while I was away."

James glowered and turned his intense stare on Kirk. "So fucking what? What the fuck is he doing in your room?"

"I invited him down. Jesus, he's my friend. He's allowed in my room. You don't own me." Kirk looked up at a sudden noise and saw Jason and Lars standing in the doorway.

Mac reached out, touching Kirk's shoulder lightly. "Love, relax. You're starting to lose control."

Kirk scowled, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Counting to ten, he reopened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. "James, he is just a friend."

He looked at Jame closely and read into him. He gasped at the overwhelming feelings from the singer and stepped back. Mac caught him and whispered in his ear, "I told you to be careful doing that. Your James hides every feeling inside. So beware looking into him."

Kirk nodded and closed off the door he'd opened. He smiled at the realization that the strongest feeling he'd felt was jealousy. He stepped forward, placing his hand on James' chest. "I meant what I said in your room, Het. I'll be waiting." He saw Jason scowl and step towards them, so he leaned up and whispered in James' ear, "For you and only you."

James calmed almost immediately. He looked at Kirk and then at Mac. Glaring at the latter, he turned on his heel and pushed past Jason and Lars.

Kirk sighed in relief and smiled at Lars and Jason. "Hey guys. Come meet my friend, Mac."

Jason turned on his heel with a snarl and left.

Lars looked after him and shrugged. "Hi, Mac. I'm Lars."

Mac looked the drummer over with a smile. "Tis a pleasure to meet you."

Lars swallowed and looked at Kirk who winked before stepping into the bathroom.

Mac smirked at Kirk's unsubtlety and turned to Lars. "So, you're a drummer?"

"Yeah." Lars frowned when he realized he couldn't think of a thing to say to Mac.

"You've got an interesting accent. Where're you from?" Mac grinned, already having learned everything about the tiny drummer.

Lars smiled slightly. "I'm from Denmark."

"Beautiful country," Mac said, trying to get Lars to open up to him.

"Ja, it is. Where're you from?" Lars asked, wanting to say something--anything--more but not thinking straight.

"Ireland." Mac paused and smiled. "Well, kind of. My da is Irish. Mum is Scottish. I grew up in both places, Ireland more than Scotland, but also here in the US."

"Ah." Lars shrugged and made some excuses before all but running out the door.

Mac groaned and headed into the bathroom. "Kirk, what the hell?"

Kirk stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and smiled at Mac. "What's wrong? Didn't you and Lars hit it off?"

"No. He didn't talk to me. It was like he couldn't wait to get out of the room." Mac slumped down on the toilet seat and watched as Kirk dried himself. "How can you just stand there, acting like nothing's wrong?"

"Easy," Kirk said with a smile. "Mac, I know Lars. If he was flustered, then it means he likes you. Just relax, and give him time."

Mac frowned. "Fine." He pouted and Kirk dragged a brush through his hair and walked from the bathroom. "I think you're not taking this seriously."

"Oh get it over. You've had one conversation with him." He rolled his eyes and dressed as Mac walked into the room. "Look, just give it time."

Mac shrugged and sank onto the bed. Changing the subject, he asked, "So tell me about your James. You told me you kissed. How was it?"

Kirk sighed and dropped onto the bed, next to Mac. "I... God, I wanted nothing more than for him to rip my clothes off and have his wicked way with me." Kirk grinned slyly. "And from the thoughts he was having, it certainly would have been wicked."

Mac groaned. "The kiss, Hamlet, not the man's thoughts about what he wants to do to you."

Laughing, Kirk smacked Mac's thigh. "Fine, the kiss. It was sweet and hot and I swear I saw stars. His tongue was so... Oh God, Mac. I've gone so far head over heels for him, it's not funny."

Mac grinned. "So why don't you go to him and tell him that?"

"Because, he's not over what happened between him and Jason." Kirk shrugged and sat up. "I've gotta go. We're still recording and I promised the guys that I'd be different. Ready to go whenever possible." He laughed softly. "Come on. Want to come with? You'll get to spend time with Lars?" Kirk grinned charmingly.

Mac smiled and nodded. "Let's go. The more time I get to spend with him, the more I can figure out how to make him want me."

"No magic," Kirk warned.

"Oh please, you're the one who should be not using magic. Healing James was a foolish thing to do. What if he'd figured it out?" Mac raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"I couldn't help it. He was in pain and I could make him better." Kirk deflated a bit, shaking his head. "I know. I was wrong. It won't happen again."

"That's not necessarily what's wrong. Just... be careful around him." Mac smiled and hugged Kirk. "You have a tendency to lose control of your emotions and therefore, your magic where he's concerned."

Kirk smiled back and the two headed out.

After they arrive at the studio, Kirk got swept into the recording booth leaving Mac standing alone in the kitchen. He poked around, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked up when someone entered the room.

James stood in the doorway, glowering at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mac replied, "Kirk invited me to come in and hang out." He smiled and poured another cup of coffee. "Here, Kirk told me you like yours black." He held out the cup to the tall singer.

James glared a minute longer before taking it. He narrowed his gaze and curled his lip. "What's going on between you and Kirk? Are you two lovers?" he asked, trying to intimidate Mac.

"What's it to you? He's not yours. Last he told me, you were with..." Mac thinks for a bit before continuing, "Ummm, Jason." Mac smiled as James paled. "Maybe we are lovers. So what if we are? Why should it bother you?" he asked, trying to get James to admit his feelings.

"You're not fucking him," James said sounding sure of himself. "If you were, you'd just tell me to fuck off and not give me any kind of answer at all."

"If you say so." Mac smiled mysteriously and left the singer standing alone in the small room. He headed in to watch Kirk record and stopped short when he saw Lars sitting there, spinning on a chair. He straightened up and took the seat next to him. "So we meet again, Lars."

Lars stopped his spinning and nearly fell off the chair. "Whoa... Fuck. Uh, hi." Lars blushed, ducking his head.

Jason walked into the room, smiled at both of them and started talking to Bob. Mac ignored the others, concentrating on Lars. "So, are you going to do any playing today?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

James threw his mug into the sink and kicked at the cabinet doors. "Fucking prick! Kirk's fucking mine!" he snarled to himself.

He jumped when someone entered the room. He turned, finding himself looking into deep brown eyes. "Uh... Hi," he muttered looking away.

Kirk smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hey. Mac, Lars, and I are going out for breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Why would your lover want me hanging around?" James snapped, unable to meet the guitarist's eyes.

"My lover? Who? Mac?" Kirk laughed softly and shook his head. "Hell no. He's not my lover." Kirk stepped closer to James and rubbed his hand along the taller man's arm. "I told you, I'm waiting for you. If you want me." He shrugged and leaned up on tiptoe kissing James' cheek. "Mac wants Lars, which is why I'm going with. Come on, it'll be fun."

James nodded and followed the shorter man out to his car. Mac and Lars were standing there shifting awkwardly. James pulled Kirk aside and whispered in his ear, "They can barely look at each other. Are you sure Mac wants him?"

"I'm sure. Mac's just not used to dealing with... He's not usually around many people." Kirk shrugged and smiled softly.

Shrugging, James allowed Kirk to lead him to the car.

After they spent an enjoyable morning eating and talking, the four men head back to the studio. James headed into the recording booth to let Bob, Randy, and Jason know that they've returned and were ready to record. He smiled at the closeness between Mac and Lars, thankful that the two men found each other and he didn't have to worry about the Irish man's intentions towards Kirk.

Pushing open the door, he laughed as Kirk teased the other two. He stopped short, his laughter dying off suddenly as he took in the scene before him. Kirk took notice that James wasn't moving or saying anything. He walked over and gasped at the sight of Jason fucking Randy over the mixing board.

He bit back a laugh at James' shocked expression and grabbed his hand tugging him towards the kitchen area. "Het, you okay?" Lars asked when he saw how pale the singer was.

James shook his head and sat down. "He... I... We..."

Kirk frowned and tried to get a read on James' emotions. He staggered back under the overwhelming senses, mostly of betrayal and hurt, and turned away. Centering himself, he turned back, forcing himself to be calm. "James, calm down. As far as he knew, you were through with him."

Lars looked between the two men, frowning. "What the hell is happening?"

James looked up, a snarl on his face. "Jason was fucking Randy. Over the fucking mixing board." He ground his teeth together and scowled. "Fucking slut."

Kirk looked up, meeting Mac's eyes. He shook his head imperceptibly and fought to keep from looking sad. "Come on, James. As far as he knew, you two were over. He had no idea you still wanted him."

James looked up at Kirk with a frown. "I don't want the fucker. I just..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"You just don't want anyone else to have him?" Kirk asked, unable to keep the bitchiness from his voice. He shook his head and counted to ten mentally. "No. You know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want."

As he left the room, the door slammed behind him, knocking several posters and pictures down. Mac jumped at the sudden surge of power and suddenly the room went black.

Kirk stalked outside and slammed the door to the studio, unaware of his magic spiraling out of control. He walked over to his car, kicking at the tires. It was only when the tire exploded that he realized he had lost hold of himself. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air as strong arms surrounded him.

"Come on, boyo. Get it under control. I can't fix this." Padrick held the guitarist, trying to calm him as the wind whipped around them.

Kirk looked up into brilliant green eyes and shook his head. "I can't... it hurts so much... I can't make it better." Tears began streaming down his face, and suddenly there was a soft, gentle hand on his arm. Wind whipped his hair around, covering his eyes.

"My love, calm yourself. Breathe. In. Out. Calm." Serena pulled him towards her and held his head to her breast. "Love, you're going to hurt one of them. Most likely your James. You don't want that." Rain began pouring down in buckets drenching them immediately. Lightning flashed nearby.

Kirk nodded, his breath coming in short panting gulps. "Don't wanna... hurt..." his breath caught before he could continue, "hurt James."

His breathing calmed and the growing storm slowed until it was just a slight mist. He curled against Serena and buried his face in her chest.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

James dropped to the ground and looked around for whoever had been holding him up as the lights flashed back on. "What the hell just happened?" Jason asked, bursting into the room.

James looked up at him and shrugged. They both turn to look at Lars and Mac. Mac held the small drummer in his arms and was soothing him. "Shhhh, it's okay. It's gone."

"What happened?" James asked Mac, knowing instinctively that he held the answers. All four men look up as the door swung open, letting in three soaked people.

It took a second for James to recognize Kirk huddled under a strange woman's arm. She let go when James wrenched Kirk into his arms. "Kirk? Are you all right?"

Kirk shrugged James off and turned to Mac. "I... I'm so..."

Mac nodded and pulled Lars over to the shaking guitarist. James watched as Kirk leaned against the Irish man and shivered.

James looked away and found two pairs of eyes watching him. "Who the fuck are you two?"

"My mum and my da," Mac answered smiling at his parents. "Serena and Padrick Donovan."

Serena narrowed her gaze at James making the tall singer back up a few steps, unsure of why he was retreating.

Padrick laughed, the booming sound making everyone jump except Serena and Mac. Kirk turned and smiled at Padrick. He pulled away from Mac and walked to the older Irish man, hugging him.

James looked away, hating to see Kirk turning to everyone but him for comfort. He frowned and shook his head. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice sounding soft and unsure even to himself.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him and stepped towards him. He swallowed and looked down. "And you'll be respecting me and Padrick from now on. No more of that bad mouth from you."

Lars laughed at the sight of James being chastised by the slender but beautiful woman.

"Who's that?" Everyone looked towards Jason as he pointed to Mac.

Mac laughed, sounding almost exactly like his father. Lars chuckled and leaned against Mac, obviously comforted by the Irish man's nearness.

James growled softly and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk watched as James left and turned sad eyes up to Padrick. The tall man just smiled. Kirk rolled his eyes and turned to Jason. "That's Mac. He's my friend... and..." He looked at Lars and raised an eyebrow.

Lars pulled away from the Irish man, aware of all eyes on him. "My friend too." Lars flushed and ducked out of the room.

Mac smiled after him and turned. He smiled at Jason. "You're Jason?"

"Yeah." Jason shook his head. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked looking around the room.

"Uh..." Kirk looked to the others for help.

Serena smiled sedately. "Just a little argument from what I understand."

Jason looked at her with a frown. "Yeah ri..." He shook his head and smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I'd better go lay down my tracks. Kirk, don't take too long. James'll get pissed."

Kirk turned to Serena after Jason left and frowned. "You just controlled him, didn't you?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Come here, love. Are you going to be all right?" she asked as Kirk leaned into her embrace.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to lose it like that. I just..." Kirk looked up and shrugged. "I love him so much, and he still wants Jason." Kirk glanced away and led the way over to one of the couches. "I don't suppose there's anyway you could take away my powers?"

"You know there isn't, boyo." Padrick sat on the other side of Kirk and rubbed his back. "You just have to control yourself better."

"That was me controlling myself." Kirk took a deep breath and leaned against Serena. "I thought..."

"You thought you'd come back, as different as you are, and he'd fall into your arms?" Mac asked, tilting his head and looking at the man who had become his closest friend.

"I suppose." Kirk looked up into green eyes and smiled wryly. "What? Are you saying I'm not that sexy?"

Mac laughed softly and nodded. "Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Serena reached over and smacked Mac lightly. "You hush. Kirk, love, he's not yet over Jason. You have to give him time."

Kirk nodded and slumped back into the couch. "I just... He wants me. I know he does. I can feel it. Without even looking, I can feel how much he wants me." He sighed and slid against Serena. "I guess wanting someone isn't nearly the same as loving them."

"No, boyo, it's not." Padrick met Serena's eyes over Kirk's head and smiled. "But what it is, is a hell of a start." He smiled wider when Kirk turned to look at him. "My boy, you're right. He wants you, just as surely as Mac wants that Danish lad. But he needs time to love you." He winked at Serena and frowned. "Not everyone can find love at first glance."

Smiling, Kirk looked over at Mac. "I'm sorry for the storm and whatever happened in here. I know you warned me but..."

"Think nothing of it. If nothing else, it gave me a good excuse to feel up Lars." Mac grinned and sat up straighter. "Besides, the only one at risk was your James. He was choked by something."

Kirk bit his lip. "Is he going to be okay?"

Serena nodded. "He's fine. A little bewildered but fine." She scowled and looked down at Kirk. "Now, we're apparently going to need to work on your control when it comes to your James."

Kirk nodded in agreement. He jumped though when James yelled for him.

"Your wolf awaits." Padrick nudged Kirk up to his feet.

Kirk smiled at the assessment of James and pulled Serena up. "Come, watch us play."

Kirk led the way into the studio where James was glaring at him. Serena glared back, causing James to back away. Padrick laughed softly hugging his wife.

Mac walked over to where Lars was sitting behind his drums talking rapidly into a phone. He leaned down, brushing a kiss across the smaller man's cheek. Lars blushed and smiled up at him.

James turned to Bob. "Let's get this song the fuck over with," he snaps. He turned to Kirk and started to snarl, changing his tune at a look from Serena. "We're playing 'Nothing'. Get ready."

Smiling, Kirk picked up his guitar and walked over to Serena. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to brush a kiss over her cheek before heading over to his stool. He settled himself in.

Mac walked over to his parents and James took his position. It was only when they started to play that they realize they were missing their fourth. James growled, "Where the fuck is Jason?"

Bob clicked in, "Anyone seen Randy?"

Kirk looked over at James whose face went red with anger. Kirk took a deep breath and calmed himself before answering, "Not lately. I can go look for them."

Turning his head, James nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

Setting his guitar aside, Kirk headed out of the recording booth and went in search of Jason and Randy. He found them in the kitchen, fucking on the floor. He stepped into the room and slammed the door so hard the windows rattled.

Jason stopped mid-thrust and looked up. "Kirk? What's wrong?"

Randy flushed and looked anywhere but at the angry guitarist standing over them.

"If you two can be fucked to get your asses where they belong? We're ready to record 'Nothing' as a group." Kirk placed his hands on his hips and stood there, looking immovable.

Randy pushed Jason away and rolled to his feet. He tugged his pants up and smiled at Jason before hurrying from the room. Jason grumbled but grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "You couldn't have waited ten fucking minutes?" he asked shoving Kirk as he passes him.

Kirk snarled and grabbed his arm. Jason looked from the hand to the face of the man holding him. "What?" he snapped.

"You're a fucking idiot." Kirk shook his head and shoved Jason against the refrigerator. "James still cares about you. Yet you'll throw it all away for a fuck? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jason rolled his eyes and tried to push the guitarist away. "Fuck off, Kirk. It's none of your business." He grunted in pain when Kirk slammed him against the refrigerator. "Why the fuck do you care anyhow? This way you can finally have James all to yourself."

"Fuck that. If James wants you, then far be it from me to try to take that away." Kirk shoved him again. "I swear to God, Newkid, don't hurt him. He doesn't fucking deserve that." Without another word, Kirk turned on his heel and stalked from the room, leaving a bewildered Jason alone.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Several hours later, Bob called a halt to recording. "That's it. You guys sound like shit. The only one who sounds even halfway decent is Kirk. Get the fuck out of here and get some rest."

Kirk and Lars nodded, hopping to their feet. James sighed and set his guitar aside. He watched as Lars leaned against Mac and Serena and Padrick hug Kirk. He frowned at the closeness between them and jumped slightly when Jason touched his arm. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Jase. We need to." James tore his eyes away and stalked from the room. He didn't notice the sad black-brown eyes watching him leave.

James headed outside towards his truck, not bothering to look and see if Jason was following. He climbed in and revved the engine. Jason hopped in and he slammed into reverse. "Where are we going?"

"To the hotel. I don't want any audience for this." James answered, trying to see through the steady rain coming down. "What the hell is with all this rain? This is fucking LA, for God's sake. It doesn't rain here this time of year."

Jason shrugged. "Who knows? Things have been weird all week."

James nodded and concentrated on driving. It wasn't long before they reached the hotel. Suddenly, the steady pattering became a drenching downpour. James and Jason made a run for it, laughing softly as they ducked inside and shook off the excess water. James looked down at the bassist and smiled. He reached out touching Jason's cheek. "We really need to have that talk. But... go dry off and then come to my room."

Jason nodded and headed for the elevator. James went for the stairs, needing the exercise to figure out what he was going to say.

An hour later, James heard a soft knock and went to answer it. He gestured for Jason to come in, taking in his soft curls, still damp from his shower. He closed his eyes and pictured Jason while they made love. The picture abruptly changed into Jason fucking Randy. He growled and opened his eyes.

He looked straight at Jason who smiled and began undressing. James scowled and stepped closer. "Don't. Not now."

"James, I thought... I mean... isn't this why you summoned me to your room?" Jason looked confused, his eyes wrinkling and mouth turning down.

"No, we need to talk, Jase, not fuck." James moved further into the room and settled himself onto the small chair. He swallowed hard and looked up at his lover. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Jason settled himself, cross-legged, onto the bed.

"Fuck Randy." James looked up and saw Jason bow his head in shame.

"I... We're over, right? I mean you ended it." Jason shrugged and looked away.

"I didn't end it. I just wanted some time." James sighed and got to his feet, stalking back and forth across the room. "We had a fight. Christ, just because I let Kirk go away for a few days... I never ended it."

"What about Kirk? I thought you wanted him." Jason watched, his eyes following the taller man across the room.

"I do... but... I don't know. Look, I don't love you. I know that and you know that. But... Fuck, man." James stopped his pacing, standing directly in front of the bass player. "Do you want to end it? I mean, do you want to be with Randy?"

"Will it affect how you treat me?" Jason asked, wanting everything laid out.

"It depends." James smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"On what?" Jason cried out, getting to his feet and staring at James.

"On how long it takes me to convince Kirk I want him." James laughed softly and shook his head. "Nah, man. It won't change anything."

Jason laughed, sounding relieved. "Actually, I don't really want to be with Randy. I just don't want to go out and find someone to fuck right now."

James laughed harder and dropped into the chair. "Fucking slut," he chortled as Jason shook his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked when James finally calmed down.

James nodded and clutched his stomach. "Damn, shouldn't laugh that hard." He reached into the mini fridge and handed Jason a beer as the bassist settled back onto the bed.

"No you shouldn't. Especially at my expense." James grinned at that and shook his head. Jason finally gathered his courage and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Who?" James swallowed the rest of his beer and looked at Jason, genuinely puzzled.

"Kirk. Do you love him?" Jason bit his lip not sure he wanted the answer.

"I... I don't know. I don’t think so. I think it's just lust. He's fucking beautiful. And... I don't know what he did on that trip but damn, he's looking fucking good." James grinned and thought back to the other morning when Kirk had been in his room. He thought back on the kiss they'd shared. He felt his cock stir to life and shook himself out of his reverie. "Sorry. Just... I don't know."

"Well, you should probably know... You've been kind of oblivious over the years, but Kirk's got a major hard on for you. He fucking wants you. Bad." Jason grinned at the thunderstruck look on James' face.

"Are you sure?" James asked, sounding awed.

"Yeah. He's wanted you for a while. I think that was part of what I was mad about. When you let him go? I thought you... I don't know." Jason shrugged and sighed. "I thought you wanted him instead of me. And knowing how he feels about you... Fuck. I don't know."

James breathed deeply and looked up at Jason. "I would never have... Fuck." He sighed and snorted. "I never would have cheated on you. But... now... that I know..." James smiled, the facial gesture growing bigger the more he thought about Kirk. "I... I'm gonna go after him. Unless you've got a problem with that?"

Jason shook his head and smiled a bit sadly. "He deserves some happiness." He paused and looked at James. "But, man, don't hurt him. He doesn't just want sex with you. He... I think he loves you. Like the deep down, forever and ever, kind of love."

James nodded. "I'll do my best not to hurt him." He pulled Jason to his feet and kissed him harshly before pulling back. "Now I need to go find the little shit." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Jason stepped up behind him, laughing at James' exuberance and walked into the taller man's back.

Eyes widening, James watched as Kirk kissed Mac softly and smiled sweetly at the Irish man. He turned and glared at Jason before shoving the bass player out the door and slamming it shut.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Thanks, Mac. I'll try to be patient. I just..." Kirk stopped, feeling eyes on him and turned, just in time to see James shove Jason out his door and slam it.

Jason turned and smiled wryly at Kirk. "Hey."

"So you and James worked it out?" Kirk asked, blinking as he tried to control his sadness.

"Not exactly." Jason smiled and then frowned as he realized what James had seen. "Fuck."

"What?" Kirk reached out as Jason paled and shook his head.

"James saw you and Mac here. He's gonna think I lied." Jason sighed and straightened up. "Look, Kirk, he was coming to look for you. He and I officially ended things and I kinda told him you have feelings for him. He was happy about that." Jason reached out, brushing a curl off Kirk's face. "He wants you. But I think he saw you with Mac and... I don't know. Who knows how the Mighty Het's mind works?"

Kirk frowned and pushed Jason out of the way, knocking on James' door. He knew exactly what the taller man had seen. When James didn't answer, he pounded on the door. "Come on, James. Answer the fucking door!"

James finally yanked the door open, glaring at the guitarist. He started to turn his gaze on Mac but his eyes fell on Serena standing down the hall. Instead of glowering, he started to slam the door in Kirk's face. It stopped short causing James to look down, expecting to see Kirk's foot in the way. He frowned, blinked his eyes to clear them out a bit and looked again. Kirk's foot was nowhere near the door and neither were his hands. He looked up, baffled and met calm brown eyes.

Kirk pushed past him and the door shut suddenly, although no one touched it. James jumped and turned, suddenly scared to be alone with the small guitarist. "Umm, Kirk? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. I..." He frowned when he realized he hadn't kept the door open and he hadn't shut it either. He shrugged and stepped towards James. "What you saw? Me kissing Mac... it wasn't like that. I just... I was getting really depressed because you came back here, with Jason... I thought... It doesn't matter." Kirk shook his head and reached his hand up, gingerly touched James' cheek. "I love you, James. I know you don't feel the same. But... Jason told me you were coming to look for me."

Kirk looked down for a second and smiled slightly. "Do you want me?"

James nodded and tilted Kirk's face back up. "I really do want you. But... Kirk, I can't take it if you go around kissing other guys. I don't care if you are just friends with them. If we're together..." He trailed off unable to believe that yes, he did want more than just one night with the beautiful guitarist. "If we're together, you can't kiss any other guys. Just me."

Smiling, Kirk nodded and stepped closer, his body a hairs breath away from James'. "I only want you." He leaned up on tiptoe and kissed James.

The kiss was everything a first kiss should be, sweet, gentle, loving. Kirk finally backed away, sure he was going to lose his soul to the other man. "James... I..."

"Shhhh," James soothed him as he reached out and pulled Kirk closer. He leaned down, kissing Kirk again, running his hand up under Kirk's shirt. He massaged the smaller man's back and walked Kirk over to the bed. "Are we going to do this?"

Kirk moaned as James kissed him again. He pulled away, gasping for air. "I..." He gulped, trying to get enough air. He felt his control spiraling away and shook his head. "Can't... not..." He pushed James away and ran to the door. He fumbled with it for a few seconds before jerking it open. He stumbled down the hallway, tripping over a turned up rug.

He cursed and hurried down the hall, wanting to just get outside. He finally reached the outside, lurching back at the sudden heat. From the rain earlier, the air was now thick with humidity and he panted trying to get air. He stumbled around a corner and dropped to his knees.

Padrick appeared suddenly, wincing against the heat and humidity. "Damn, boyo, what happened?"

"He... I.... Fuck... Can't stop... Please... help..." Kirk slouched against the wall as Serena appeared.

She flinched from the hotness but stepped towards Kirk. "Love, concentrate. You're going to fry someone."

Kirk shook his head. "Just... need... Fuck... So hot.... Please..." he muttered, drooping to the ground.

Mac suddenly appeared, looking disheveled and tired. "What's going on? Why is it so hot?"

Serena and Padrick shrugged. They all look at Kirk who had tears dripping down his face. The tears sizzled and disappeared quickly though. "Kirk? Kirk!" Mac yelled trying to get through to the guitarist.

Serena shook her head. "Go get his James. Now!"

Mac disappeared. Padrick walked as close as he could to the guitarist who was burning up. "Boyo, what happened?"

Serena clucked her tongue. "Can't you figure it out, Padrick? He and his James were obviously going to have sex, and he lost control."

Kirk nodded swallowing hard.

Mac ran around the corner dragging a shocked and shaken James behind him. "Dammit, Hetfield. Just come on. We'll explain it all later. Right now, Kirk needs you."

James looked over at Kirk, slumped on the ground, hunched over and gasping for air. He started to run to him, but Serena stopped him. "He's too hot, child. You'll burn at his touch."

"He's... what's happening?" James asked buckling under the intense heat.

Serena shook her head and said, "Later, child. Right now, we need to get him out of here before we're all boiled." She braved the heat coming in waves off the guitarist and touched him. Flinching from the light touch, she turned to Padrick, who nodded. He grabbed onto James.

They all suddenly appeared in a small lake surrounding by green. James frowned and swallowed hard. "Wha..." he asked but Kirk unexpectedly surfaced before him.

"Child, you must... You must love him. He burns too hot. In the water, he'll be cool enough for you to touch until you can remove the fire." Serena touched James' arm lightly.

"What? How?" James asked looking around suspiciously.

"Make love to him, boy," Padrick growled pointing to where Kirk was lying in the shallow waters near the edge. "He needs you."

"I... Right now?" James looked horrified at the prospect of having to perform on demand.

"Do you want him to die?" Mac snarled as he pushed James towards Kirk. "You're the only one who can save him. Now fuck him!"

James blushed and started stripping off his clothes. He paused then blinked and looked around.

Serena glared at Mac. "No controlling his mind. He has to make the decision."

"Mum... This is Kirk's life we're talking about. I'm just pushing him to do what's right," Mac all but whined. He looked towards the guitarist wanting to save Kirk any way possible.

James shook his head and finished taking off his clothes. "I'll do it... but... I can't... with an audience... I..."

Serena nodded and touched her son and husband. The three disappear from sight.

James shuddered at that and stumbled towards Kirk. He dropped to his knees next to the lithe guitarist and touched his shoulder. He winced at the pure heat coming off the smaller man. "Come on, Kirk. What do I do? I can barely touch you."

Kirk's eyes fluttered and James' mind was made up. He leaned down, trying his best to ignore the heat. He pressed his mouth to the smaller man's and winced at the hot flesh. "Kirk, come on. Whatever's happening, can't... Fuck!"

He rubbed his hands over Kirk's overheated flesh and fumbled with Kirk's zipper. He cursed as the hot metal burnt his hands. Reaching back, he grabbed his shirt as it floated close. He wrapped his hand up and unzipped the too hot zipper.

Mouth watering at the sight of the guitarist naked, James leaned over, taking Kirk's hot cock into his mouth. His hand slid around the base and he pumped lightly before pulling as much as he could into his mouth. His hand slid down, cupping Kirk's balls, playing with them.

With his other hand, he gripped Kirk's hips, feeling his heat. He swallowed, creating suction around Kirk's dick. He felt the burning cock throb against his tongue and he began moving his mouth along the shaft.

It didn't take too long before he felt the body underneath him stiffen as Kirk's climax overtook him. He swallowed every drop, feeling like he was drinking down a cup of extremely hot coffee.

He pulled away and gasped for air. He coughed a couple times and reached down, wondering if Kirk's temperature had dropped at all. He looked around and, not seeing Serena, Padrick, or Mac, sighed.

He slid Kirk over onto his stomach, being careful to keep the smaller man's face out of the water. He pressed one of the fingers on his other hand into Kirk, just concentrating on stretching the smaller man. He thrust his finger a few times before adding a second finger. He winced at the slight groan and tried to soothe the insensate guitarist. "Shhhh, I'm just doing... Fuck it, Kirk. I don't want our first time to be like this but... I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

He positioned himself behind Kirk, holding Kirk up on his knees. Leaning back, he let most of Kirk's weight rest on his own thighs.

James pressed all the way inside of Kirk's hole, groaning as the tight muscles clamped down on him. Pulling Kirk's head onto his shoulder, he placed his hands on the slim hips. Closing his eyes, he began moving Kirk on his cock. He moaned at the heat surrounding his dick and dropped his forehead onto Kirk's shoulder as he worked the guitarist on his dick.

Between the heat and the tightness, James knew he wouldn't last long. He let go of one slender hip and wrapped his hand around Kirk's shaft. He began pumping the hot dick as he pounded into him. All it took was a few more thrusts before James was coming, his own sperm seeming cool against his cock inside the confines of Kirk's overheated body.

James felt his lover's scalding cum splash over his hand. He slumped backwards, the water immediately cooling his own heated skin. He tilted Kirk off of his dick and into the water. He heard the lake sizzling around him and shook his head. "God, it didn't work."

He jumped at the sound of splashing behind him. "It did, child. He's cooling as we speak." James turned to see smiling blue eyes looking at him. "You did a good thing."

James shook his head and frowned. "I didn't. I took him... he didn't even... He didn't want this. He ran from me."

Serena knelt in the water next to James. "Child, you did what you had to do to save his life." She touched his arm lightly and he turned saddened eyes on her. "My God, you love him?"

"I..." James started out disagreeing and then shook his head. He looked up and smiled. "I do, I guess. I wanted our first time to mean something. Not this... this animal rutting."

Serena wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled his head onto her shoulder. "Child, for him, the next time you're together... it will be his first time." She smiled as James burrows against her. "He loves you so much."

"I did this to him somehow, didn't I?" James asked, wondering why he was so trusting of this strange woman.

"Aye, but it wasn't your fault. Child, he's wanted you for so long, you made him lose control." She petted James' hair as he held Kirk. They both feel the guitarist's temperature dropping rapidly.

"Control? Will you explain what's going on? What was with the storm earlier? And the heat? Are you telling me Kirk did that?" James pulled away and looked up at her.

She nodded and smiled. "We'll tell you together. He's waking."

James looked down and saw Kirk's eyes fluttering. "Kirk? Hamlet? Wake up, Quirk. Please?"

Kirk's eyes opened slowly and he winced. "What happened?"

"Thank God. You're all right." James pulled the smaller man up and kissed him gently. "Thank fuck. I was so worried."

As James kissed him again, Kirk suddenly remembered everything. He pulled away and searched James' body for any burns or anything. "You're okay? I didn't hurt you?"

James shook his head. "No. Just hurt yourself." James pulled Kirk onto his lap and held him close. "You scared the hell out of me, Hamlet."

Kirk burrowed against James' chest and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Quirk, relax. It's okay. I, uh... I had to..." James pulled Kirk away from his chest and met the deep brown eyes. "I had to fuck you." He shrugged and shook his head. "I didn't want to, but it was the only way to save you."

Kirk frowned and pulled away. "You..." he turned to look at Serena, tears in his eyes.

"Love, he didn't have a choice. You would've burned to a crisp if he hadn't." She reached out, patting his hair.

He nodded and turned to James who refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Kirk. I... I wouldn't have but I didn't want to lose you. Please don't hate me."

Kirk scooted closer and picked up James' suddenly limp arms. He placed them around his body and snuggled into James' chest. "I'm just mad I wasn't awake to enjoy it." He kissed the lightly furred chest and pulled back smiling sweetly. "You saved my life though. I... I can't thank you enough."

James shook his head and smiled back. "You don't have to thank me." He paused and frowned. "But you can explain what the hell is going on."

Kirk looked at Serena and took a deep breath. She nodded slightly and Kirk let the air out. "I... God, this is a long story, James. Can we go somewhere else to do this?"

Serena smiled at them and the scenery shifted. James jumped at the feel of a soft leather couch underneath his naked ass and looked around cautiously. Kirk reached behind him and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa. He pulled it over himself and James. He cuddled up against James and shivered slightly.

James tightened his arms around Kirk and held him close. "Where are we?" he asked tiredly as he leaned back.

Kirk smiled and kissed James' neck. "Remember the cabin I told you about? The one I went to, to get away?"

James nodded and shuddered as Kirk kissed him again. "This is it," Kirk said pressing himself against James more.

Shrugging, James looked around. "Where'd Serena go?"

"She's in the kitchen with Padrick and Mac. They... They wanted to give us some time alone." Kirk smiled and looked up at James through half-lidded eyes. "I want to feel it this time."

Shaking his head, James pulled away. "Not until I get some answers." Kirk pouted and James smiled. "I want you, Quirk. I want you so bad, I can fucking taste you all over again. But... not until I get my questions answered."

Kirk nodded and nestled against James' side again. He called out, "You can come out. We're not going to do anything right now."

James looked up as the three come out from what he assumed to be the kitchen. "So, who's going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked as the other's all settled down into various chairs.

Serena looked at Kirk who shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it. I think Padrick should do it. That's more James' style."

"Rude and abrupt?" Serena asked looking fondly at her husband.

Padrick frowned but backed down when Serena just gave him a look. "Aye, I suppose that is my style. Boy, here's the truth, whether you believe it or not. Your Kirk's a witch. As are Serena, Mac and myself." Padrick smiled. "It's not like anything you've seen on television or anything like that. It's real. As real as you and I sitting here."

James nodded. "I don't know why, but I believe it. So... how did he become a witch?"

"He's always been a witch." Mac took over for his father. "It's in his blood. Well, the Irish side of him at least." Mac grinned at James and Kirk and shrugged. "He didn't realize it until shortly after he came to the cabin and I told him about his heritage."

Kirk smiled and rolled his eyes. "I still have trouble controlling my magic. When I get too emotional, I can't keep it in check."

James closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. "I cause you to lose control?"

"Well..." Kirk laughed softly and kissed the taller man. "You do. The storm earlier? That was me. I was mad that you weren't over Jase. I was so pissed that you got so upset over him fucking Randy... I lost it." He laughed softly. "The rain all evening? Me again. My sadness kind of overwhelmed me. I couldn’t stop the rain."

James raised an eyebrow and pulled Kirk against him. "So when you get mad, storms come up with no warning. When you're sad, it rains constantly? What the hell is going to happen when I tell you I love you?"

Kirk gasped and flapped his mouth but no sound came out. He finally managed a squeak and the room was flooded with light. Everyone blinked in the brightness and Serena moved to the window. She sighed at the sudden sunshine and turned to Kirk. "Love, control!" she ground out closing the curtains.

James laughed and kissed Kirk. "Okay, so that explains that question. Kirk, it's not supposed to be sunny. Bring back the night."

Kirk calmed and the light slowly disappeared. James smiled and tugged lightly on Kirk's hair. "You need to learn to control that shit."

Kirk laughed softly and nodded before burrowing against James. "I love you so much, James. Please don't screw with me."

"I'm not. I didn't even realize it until tonight when you were in danger. I love you, Quirk." He smiled as the guitarist's beautiful face lit up. James turned to the other witches and scowled. "So, how do we teach him control?"

"We?" Mac asked smiling.

"Yes, we." James grinned back.

Serena nodded slowly and patted Padrick on the knee. "You won't mind us hanging around, right?"

James sighed and shrugged. "As long as you don't make a habit of popping unannounced into our rooms?"

Serena smiled. "Trust me, child, we won't."

James frowned. "Why do you call me that? And I've heard you refer to Kirk as love. Why?"

Looking shocked that someone noticed, Serena smiled. "Terms of endearment."

"But why child? I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm not a child." James growled and looked away.

Kirk rubbed his hand over James' chest soothing him. "James, it's..." Kirk stopped when he realized that he had no clue why she picked that term.

Smiling wider, Serena reached out, touching James' hair. "Child, I mean no harm by it. You remind me of Mac. It really means that I just... I care about what happens to you, James." She took a deep breath and let it out. She started to speak but Kirk shook his head, effectively cutting her off.

"James? Why does it bother you so much?" Kirk asked, still stroking James' chest.

"My ma... She..." He trailed off and shook his head. "She called me child."

Kirk bit back tears and pulled James to him. "Oh, baby," he murmured pressing his mouth to James' cheek. He brushed his hand along James' spine. Serena grimaces at the thought that she had unwillingly hurt the young singer.

"James, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Serena pet his hair and sighed.

James pulled away from Kirk and Serena. "Whatever." His face went taut and sullen when Kirk leaned on him. "So you guys are going to be hanging around for a while?"

"Until we can figure out how to control Kirk's magic," Padrick spoke up. He pulled his wife onto his lap and held her close knowing how much hurt she felt for unconsciously reminding James of his past.

James nodded and looked away. "Cool. Just... Serena, don't call me child. Please?"

"I won't..." she said, biting off the endearment.

Kirk smiled slightly and the three witches disappear. James laughed harshly and looked at Kirk. "I really wish they'd stop that shit."

Smiling wider, Kirk got to his feet, dropping the blanket. "I'll ask them to start using the doors." He shuddered as James' eyes rake over his nude body.

"Where'd they go?" James asked, not really caring but wanting to take his mind off the fact that he'd like nothing more than to pull the guitarist on top of him and fuck him senseless.

Kirk grinned at the thoughts running through James' head. "Probably back to LA and the hotel. Which is where you and I should go."

"We're naked," James reminded the smaller man.

"I know." Kirk leaned down kissing his lover softly. "Which is why we're going to go upstairs and you're going to make love to me first. Then I'll take us back."

"Take us back?" James tilted his head as he allowed Kirk to pull him to his feet.

"Right. To your room." Kirk lifted his face for a kiss and he wasn't disappointed. The kiss was sweet and gentle and Kirk groaned into it, pressing his body against James'.

Together they stumble upstairs and into bed, where James took his time loving Kirk--touching him tenderly, treating him like he was precious--until they both came to a slow but screaming climax.

James fell asleep soon after and Kirk sent them back to the hotel and into James' room. He snuggled against the singer and whispered softly, "I love you," before falling asleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The next day, James woke up, groggy and disoriented. "Where the fuck?" He looked down at the curly black haired sprawled across his chest and the previous night came flooding back to him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover.

Kirk stirred and lifted his head. "Morning," came the soft voice.

James grinned and leaned down, gently kissing the guitarist. "Good morning."

Shifting away from the taller man, Kirk sat up. "So... Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, now that you know about me being a witch and all?"

Smiling, James pulled himself into a sitting position. "Kirk, last night wouldn't have happened if I wasn't sure." He lifted his shoulders and smiled again. "As hot as you are, I wouldn't have told you I love you if I wasn't sure about us." He frowned and met Kirk's eyes. "Are you going to tell the others?"

Kirk shrugged and lay back down, laying his head in James' lap. "I dunno. I suppose I should so they at least understand why all the weird shit keeps happening."

They both looked up as a sudden knocking interrupted them. "Who's there?" James called.

Serena and Padrick appeared suddenly. "Well, boyos, we warned you this time at least," Padrick said with a grin.

James laughed and shook his head. "I guess. At least we weren't doing anything." He grinned at Kirk and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. "So, what's up?"

"We're going to steal your Kirk for the day," Serena said smiling.

James shook his head and held on to his lover. "Not without me you're not."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have recording to do?"

"So does he," James said, determined to keep his lover with him for the day.

Padrick interrupted. "Why don't we ask the boyo here what he wants?"

Kirk smiled his thanks and nodded. "Yeah. What about what I want?" He leaned against James and kissed his lover's neck. "What I want... is to go do some recording. Just for a few hours. Then, you two and Mac can take me and James out to the woods and show me how to control myself."

James raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a good compromise to me. How about it, Serena?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I guess. If that's truly what you want, Kirk, I won't try to change your mind."

Kirk nodded and said, "That's what I want. Before you two disappear again," he said, trying to get their attention, "can you just use the door like normal people? It kinda freaks James out when you appear and disappear like that."

Laughing, Serena nodded and dragged her husband to the door. "We'll just be going now."

James chuckled and pushed Kirk to the bed. "Wanna make out?" he asked his voice deepening as he got more aroused.

Moaning, Kirk pushed his hips up against James'. "Yeah, but..."

"But? There's a but?" James pulled back and frowned.

"A small one." Kirk smiled and kissed his lover. "Let me run to my room and grab some clothes so I can just shower here."

James settled back onto the pillows and nodded. "Wear one of my shirts so that you're at least partially covered up."

Kirk raised an eyebrow and disappeared. James swore and sat up, awaiting his lover's return. When Kirk reappeared, James growled and tackled the smaller man. "Didn't I just say I hate that shit?" he asked tickling Kirk.

Giggling, Kirk nodded. "I just... Quit that... I didn't want to have to deal with questions if anyone saw me creeping out of your room half naked." He finally managed to push the taller man away and maneuvered James onto his back. He straddled James' hips and leaned down, pressing his mouth to his lover's. "Fucker," he said pulling away with a laugh.

James grinned and without warning, flipped Kirk over. "Who you calling a fucker, bitch?" He reached down, brushing curls out of Kirk's face. His smile slid away slowly. "I meant it, Kirk."

"That I'm a bitch?" Kirk asked laughing as he ran his fingers through James' long blonde locks.

James shook his head, still serious. "That I love you." He leaned down, kissing Kirk gently, afraid of hurting the smaller man.

Kirk whimpered into the kiss and pulled James closer. "I love you, too. And I won't break. You can be rough with me."

"I don't want to. I like treating you like glass." James smiled and ground his hips against Kirk's. "I wanna make love to you."

"God, please, yes," Kirk said as he brought the singer's mouth down to his own.

James stood, picking Kirk up and carrying him to the bed. He laid Kirk down gently and climbed on top of him. "I'm going to have you whimpering before I let you come," he murmured against Kirk's neck.

Deciding to get a head start on the whimpering part, Kirk pressed his hips up into James'. "Please, God... I need you so much..."

James growled at the begging and pinned Kirk to the bed. He licked a path along the guitarist's neck and bit him where it met his shoulder. He sucked at the spot, licking occasionally, delighting in the whimpers and moans escaping his lover's mouth.

He moved lower, taking one of Kirk's nipples into his mouth and suckling it. Kirk sobbed out his name and tried to get contact on his aching cock.

James pulled back and grinned ferally. He let go of Kirk's hands and slid down the slender body. He stopped at Kirk's navel, just breathing against the sparse hair, leading downward. "I can't wait to suck your cock into my mouth and feel your cum splashing against my tongue." He looked up at the sob and smirked. "Do you want that? Do you want my mouth around you sucking you dry?"

Kirk gasped and nodded hard. James moved lower and began licking at Kirk's thighs. He tongued his way up one thigh and down the other and then switched directions. Just as he was about to swallow Kirk's cock down his throat, a loud knocking came from the door.

Kirk growled out, "Go the fuck away!" as James laughed.

Getting to his feet, James tossed the covers over his lover and headed for the door. "James... no... Get back here," Kirk whined, trying to get the singer's attention.

James just shook his head and opened the door, not caring that he was nude. "What's up, Uli?"

Lars pushed his way in, ignoring the singer's nudity. "We can't find Kirk anywhere. After that heat wave last night, I'm worr..." Lars trailed off at the sight of Kirk, looking horny and pissed spread out on James' bed. "Whoops," Lars said flustered.

James clapped Lars on the shoulder and directed the drummer towards the door. "Go find Mac and do the same to him. But leave us the fuck alone for a while."

"Actually, that's another reason why I was looking for Kirk. I can't find Mac either." Lars bit his lip, worried about the strange man he'd come to care about.

Kirk sighed and grabbed one of James' shirts. He pulled it on and climbed out of bed. He grabbed the drummer's hand and led the way to his own room. "Here." He shoved the drummer in, knowing Mac had curled up on his bed.

He slammed the door and headed back to James' room.

Once he arrived in his lover's room, James raised an eyebrow and pointed out the window. It was thundering and lightning was crashing down heavily. Kirk laughed softly and took several deep breaths. Soon, the storm outside had abated and Kirk turned to James. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Quirk." He winked and grabbed the guitarist. "We're kinda late anyhow. Why don’t you go hop in the shower while I call and tell Bob we're going to be a few more minutes?"

"No blow job?" Kirk asked, pouting as he headed for the shower.

"Not right now. Maybe at the studio if you're a good boy." James laughed at Kirk's sudden happy expression. He picked up the phone and called Bob.

James had just finished up the call when he felt slim arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back into the embrace and smiled. "Bob’s waiting on you, me, and Lars. We’d better go get the little dick and get to the studio."

Kirk snorted in reply and kissed James’ spine. "Sure you don’t wanna gimme a blow job here?"

James turned in the grip and smiled at his lover. "I’d honestly love nothing more than to drop to my knees and suck you until you begged for mercy. But..." James grinned at the frown his lover wore. "We can’t. We’re expected at the studio." James scowled and shook his head. "And then we’re expected to go out and figure out how to control you."

Kirk smirked at that and slid his hand down James’ body, cupping the singer’s hard on. "You wanna control me?"

James groaned and ground his hips against Kirk’s palm. "Fucker. We have to get going." James pulled away reluctantly and handed Kirk his pants. "Get dressed, Hamlet."

Kirk shrugged and yanked on his pants. He reached past James, grabbing one of the singer's shirts. "Okay, I'm ready to go. Should we go check on Lars and Mac?" He grinned mischievously and headed for the door.

Grinning back, James nodded. "Well, yeah, since the little fuck has to go with us."

Kirk laughed and led the way to his room. He knocked loudly and heard Mac's accent calling out, "Fuck off!"

Still chuckling, Kirk slid his key into the lock and entered the room, James on his heels. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Kirk asked, standing at the foot of his bed with his hands on his hips.

Lars looked up from underneath the tall Irish man and scowled at the guitarist. "Fucker, go away!"

Shaking his head, James answered for his lover. "Can't. You, Kirk, and me are due at the studio. Now. So, get his dick outta your ass and let's go!" Without waiting for the reply, James turned on his heel and headed out the door. "Kirk and I will be in the car waiting for you."

Kirk closed the door being himself, laughing at the curses coming from inside the room. He hurried to catch up to his lover. "James! Wait up!" He finally caught up when the singer stopped at the elevator. He frowned as James jabbed insistently at the buttons. "Why are you so pissed?"

"Because... Fuck... I don't know." James shrugged and looked away. A scowl stretched across his face as Lars and Mac joined them.

Kirk looked at his lover and then at their friends before looking back at the tall singer. He scowled and turned towards the staircase. "I'm taking the long way. I need a walk," he said angrily. "I'll meet you at the studio."

James frowned and reached out, touching his lover's shoulder. "No, James! Fuck off." Kirk opened the staircase door and hurried down them. He stopped at the bottom and straightened himself up, knowing that James wouldn't have left without him in the car.

He pushed open the door and sailed past James, Mac, and Lars.

"Kirk! Kirk, you little fuck, stop!" James yelled after him as he all but ran down the street.

Ignoring the rain as it poured down around his head, he stopped when he reached the studio, thanking whoever decided that their hotel would only be a few blocks away. He opened the door and shaking himself off, entered the studio.

Bob looked up from the console and smiled. "Well, hey there. About time one of you showed up."

Frowning, Kirk stopped short in his grab for a towel. "Lars and James aren't here?"

"No. Last I talked to either of them, James said he was going to get everyone up and moving." Bob smiled again and turned back to the console.

Kirk frowned and grabbed one of the phones, calling both Lars and James' cells. Receiving no answer, he hung up with a curse and turned as the door opened up. Serena and Padrick appeared, talking quietly to Jason.

Serena looked up, feeling the young witch's eyes on her. She moved to his side immediately and helped him into the kitchen, away from Jason and Bob. "What is it, love?"

"James, Lars, and Mac... I... He got... He was jealous... because of Mac... I..." Kirk finally gave up trying to speak and leaned against Serena's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

He pulled back as Serena jolted. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her as she paled.

"Mac! He's in trouble." The two witches moved as one as they headed for the door. Padrick was right behind them as they headed out into the rain.

Padrick turned to Kirk and scowled. "This storm is your doing, boyo. Control it."

"I can't. I've tried..." Kirk said, worried for his friend, but also for James.

Serena stopped short and turned to glare at her husband. "Padrick Donovan! Behave yourself! This storm is Mac's doing, not Kirk's."

Padrick's eyes widened and he looked over at Kirk. "I'm sorry, boyo. I didn't mean to be blaming you."

Kirk shrugged and continued walking. "Yes, you did. It’s all right, though. I don’t blame you for blaming me."

Serena and Padrick hurried to catch up. Shaking his head, Padrick touched Kirk's arm lightly. "No, it's not all right. I'm sorry."

Nodding Kirk smiled sadly. "Accepted."

Serena stopped short, looking towards the side of the road. Kirk followed her gaze sighing with relief at the sight of his three friends, sitting there next to their car, which was extremely dented. He hurried forward, wrapping his arms around James' neck. "Oh thank God you're all right." He kissed James' cheek softly. "What happened?"

Mac answered, holding Lars tightly. "We nearly ran over some kid. I... Uh, I had to use my magic to make the kid move. Lars was driving."

Kirk sighed in understanding and smiled as Mac was lifted to his feet suddenly. "Da, Mum, I'm fine. We're all fine. Just a little shaken." Serena hugged and kissed her son in relief.

Padrick stepped back and glared at Mac. "You're the one we're not supposed to have to worry about. What the hell is with the storm?"

"I'm sorry, Da. Lars kind of..." Mac trailed off and looked at the man he'd grown to care so much for.

Lars blushed and raised his eyes a bit. "I fainted," he said exasperatedly.

Kirk snorted and reached out, touching Lars' hand gently. "It's okay, Lars. You got scared. It's perfectly normal."

"Dammit, Kirk, you didn't see what happened. This kid was in the middle of the road and suddenly he was just gone." Lars looked up, still bewildered by what had happened.

"I may not have seen it, but I do understand it." Kirk sighed and pulled Lars closer. "Trust me. I understand better than you think I ever could."

The rain pattered down around them and James pulled Kirk into his arms and held on tight to his lover. "Kirk, the thing before... My anger... It was because they were doing what we couldn't. It had nothing to do with who was involved. I just..." He shrugged and looked down at the smaller man. "I wanted to make love to you this morning but we kept getting interrupted so I was mad that Lars and Mac were... Well... Ummm..." James trailed off as he looked up at Serena and Padrick.

Serena smiled. "Tis all right, James. I know very well what my son does. Mac, you might want to stop the rain. You're going to make someone sick."

Mac looked around noticing for the first time the rain pouring down on them. "Oh, hell," he muttered before the rain suddenly stopped.

Lars swallowed hard and looked up at Mac. "What the hell is going on?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Kirk shook his head and climbed to his feet, waiting for James to join him. "We're not going to tell you on the street. Come on. Let's get back to the hotel and get dried off. Then, we'll tell you what's happening."

Lars nodded and got to his feet, following Kirk's lead. Mac and James followed behind with Serena and Padrick. Serena looked up at James and frowned. "What exactly happened this morning, James?"

"Uh, well, it's like I said. Kirk and I were trying to make love and every time we got intimate, someone would interrupt us." He shrugged and looked at Mac, expecting the Irish man to take over.

Mac nodded and continued the story. "They walked in on Lars and I having sex. James got mad--hell, even I could feel his anger and I can't usually feel emotions. Kirk had to have been able to feel it and they fought." He shrugged, looked forward and scowled. "Kirk took off and the three of us got into the car. Lars wouldn't let James drive when he was so upset." Still frowning, Mac sighed and continued, "We were only a block from the hotel when this child appeared in front of us. Lars saw him too late. I had to save the kid. I moved him, made him disappear and reappear on the sidewalk. The kid will never know what happened."

James took a deep breath and continued from there. "Lars freaked. Okay, so did I." He smiled slightly. "He jerked the wheel and we broadsided a building. Obviously none of us were hurt but Lars still passed out. Scared the hell out of Mac and I." James looked at Mac and touched his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. He probably would have hit that kid and still would've hit the wall. Only if you hadn't moved the kid, once of us might have been dead. Or the kid would have."

Mac nodded and smiled up at James. "Yeah, but will he ever be able to look at me with anything but fear?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kirk led Lars into the drummer's room and told the others to go to their rooms. He helped the drummer undress and get into a warm shower. While Lars was showering, he appeared in his own room, taken aback at the sight of James and Mac sitting together on his bed, talking quietly. "Hey. He's showering. I just needed to grab some clothes."

James got to his feet and grabbed his lover. "Kirk? Please, don't be angry with me. I didn't mean it the way you thought I did."

Kirk sighed and leaned up on tiptoe, kissing James softly. "I know. I'm not angry exactly. Just... worried about Lars. I don’t know how he's going to take Mac being a witch and I have the feeling he'll take it even worse when he finds out I'm one too."

James nodded and hugged his lover gently. "You're still soaked. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll go take care of Lars?"

Kirk smiled in reply and grabbing his clothes headed into the bathroom to warm up. After his shower, he ducked back into the main room and smiled at Mac. "I wish I could say something to make it better for you."

"No, I just have to face the fact that I could lose him." Mac looked up, sadness rushing out of him. "I don't know what I'll do without him, Kirk. I already care for him so much."

"Then you have to tell him that." Kirk sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. "He cares for you. A lot. I'm fairly sure he'll freak out but we need to show him that we don't hurt people. That we won't hurt him."

"Aren't you worried about what will happen when he finds out about us? When he finds out that we're witches?" Mac looked up at the small guitarist and frowned.

Kirk shrugged and smiled slightly. "I am. But I know he'll get used to it. He'll have to. We're part of the same band and James won't let him get rid of me. Not now." Smiling at the thought of his lover, Kirk patted Mac on the shoulder. "And since you and I are such good friends, he'll have to deal with you being around too."

"Kirk, I can't... If he doesn't want me after he finds out, I won't force him to see me everyday. You and I will still be friends but I... I won't force myself on him in any way." Mac looked up as Kirk nodded.

"Okay, but... Never mind. It's your decision." Kirk grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. "Come on, let's go tell Lars what's happening."

Mac nodded and climbed to his feet. Together the two witches made their way to Lars’ room. Kirk knocked softly, smiling up at his lover when James’ opened the door.

Blocking their entrance, James wrinkled his nose. "Uh, I just want to warn you two. I’ve kinda explained what I know about what’s going on. He’s... Well, he’s not really freaked, just a bit... Umm, worried I guess would be the answer. He wants to talk to the two of you..." James pulled Kirk closer and kissed the top of his head. "And, Mac, he wants your mom and dad to be here too. I told him they explained it fairly well to me."

Mac nodded slightly and disappeared. Kirk raised an eyebrow until the Irish man returned on foot this time with his parents. "Are you sure, James? I mean that Lars wants to see me?"

"Yeah, I’m sure." James smiled slightly at Serena and Padrick before leading the way into Lars’ room.

Lars sat against the headboard watching the four witches warily as they entered the room. "All right, have seats," he ordered nervously.

Taking care not to startle the drummer, everyone found seats across the room. Lars watched warily as James pulled Kirk onto his lap. "Okay, so James says you’re all witches? Is he telling the truth? And if he is, how the fuck can that be?"

Padrick smiled and turned to Serena, knowing that his wife was the best one to explain it all to Lars. She rolled her eyes and faced Lars. "I know this is hard to believe. It wasn’t easier when any of us found out what we are. You should have seen Kirk. Went pale as a ghost, he did."

Lars looked over at Kirk carefully to see the guitarist blushing. "So... This whole weekend trip? Did you know before or find out after?"

Kirk shrugged and met Lars’ gaze. "During actually. That’s where I met Mac and he explained, along with his parents what I am." He paused and looked up at James before returning his attention to the drummer. "Lars, it’s really not a bad thing. We don’t hurt people. We help people if we can..." Kirk trailed off and gazed at Serena. "Maybe you should explain about all this."

With a quick nod, Serena got to her feet and approached Lars. "Do you trust me?" she asked meeting his green gaze unwaveringly.

"I guess..." he said suspiciously. Serena held out her hand and Lars placed his fingers in her grasp. In a blink, they were gone.

James scowled. "I really hate it when you guys do that," he grumbled tightening his hold on Kirk’s waist.

Kirk laughed softly and turned in the embrace, kissing James’ cheek softly. "I know. That’s why I try to avoid it as much as possible. But it is kind of fun, just being able to appear wherever you want to be."

James narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, yeah. Lots of fun for you guys. I don’t get to do that though, remember?"

Laughing, Kirk threw his arms around James’ neck and kissed him soundly. "You’re such a dork sometimes, Het."

James sighed and kissed Kirk back. "How long do you think this’ll take?"

Kirk shrugged and looked over at Mac who sighed and said, "I don’t know. It depends on how much he trusts my mum."

Turning back to James, Kirk rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder. "Lars'll take some convincing." He looked up and grinned mischievously. "He doesn't exactly get the same kind of initiation into this that you did."

James flushed and shook his head. "You're a pain in the ass, Hamlet."

Kirk just raised an eyebrow. "I could be if you'd let me."

Rolling his eyes, James pushed the small guitarist away. "Shut up," he said grinning at his lover.

Laughing softly, Kirk nodded and turned to Mac. "Are you doing okay?"

"Worried about Lars but I'm fine. I... I think I love him." Mac shook his head and took a deep breath. "I've never felt like this for anyone ever before. I'm so worried about him."

Kirk walked over and hugged the Irish man. "He'll be okay. He's strong and you know what, he really likes you." Kirk smiled back at James. "He'll figure out how to deal with this. It might take him a while but he will figure it out."

Mac nodded and pushes Kirk away. "Da, will you find me when Mum and Lars get back? I need some fresh air." Without waiting for the answer, Mac left.

James frowned as Kirk plopped down into his lap. "What is it, Quirk?"

"I'm worried about Mac. I know Lars will be okay once he understands what's going on. But Mac... he's the unknown entity here." Kirk turned to Padrick and met his gaze. "How do we make Mac realize that this is all going to work out?"

Padrick smiled and shrugged. "We don't. Mac will come to realise it in his own time. It just might take him a while."

Kirk shrugged and turned back to James, who pulled him closer. "Love you, Kirk."

Smiling, Kirk repeated the sentiment. "Love you, too." He nuzzled his head into the crook of James' neck.

"Can we go back to my room for a while? Padrick and the others can come get us when Serena returns with Lars." James cupped Kirk’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Kirk nodded and asked Padrick to let them know when the others return. James jerked Kirk to his feet and tugged him down the hallway to his room. "I’ve been waiting for a long time to get you alone," he murmured as he pulled Kirk close.

With a soft grin, Kirk leaned up on his toes and pressed his mouth against James’. "Fuck me, James?" he asked, rubbing his hands over the taller man’s chest.

A soft sigh and James’ lips on his were Kirk’s answer. James pulled back and shook his head. "Actually, I won’t."

"What?" Kirk asked, pulling away from his lover.

"It’s not that I don’t want to because I do. It’s just... We have to talk about this shit, Kirk. You can’t go storming out every time I get pissed at something." James sighed and shook his head. He took a few steps back and sat down. Lifting a hand, he jerked it through his hair. "I know that you just interpreted things wrong but at the same time, you need to realize that I’m not going to ruin this. I won’t fuck us up by fucking someone else."

Kirk stepped over so that he was looking down at James. "I’m sorry. I know that I shouldn’t be jealous but I am. I can’t help it." Kirk shrugged and ran his fingers through his curls. "It’s just... I’ve waited so long for this--for you, really--that I’m scared I’m going to lose it. I don’t want to lose you, James."

James frowned and pulled Kirk onto his lap. "You won’t lose me. You couldn’t get rid of me at this point if you tried." He smiled and ran his hand over Kirk’s hair. "I just wish you’d realize that there is no need to be jealous. Of anything or anyone." He tugged on a lock of Kirk’s hair until the guitarist rested his head on James’ shoulder. "Promise me that we’ll talk from now on. God knows I fucking hate talking but it’s better than... Well, it’s better than you losing control."

Kirk nodded and placed a soft, wet kiss on James’ neck. "You’re right. I’m sorry... I just really thought that you were jealous of Mac being with Lars. I didn’t stop to think that you were angry because they were having sex and we’d been interrupted all morning." Kirk sighed and tilted his head up, pressing his lips softly to James’. "I’ll try to be better."

James smiled and rubbed his hand down Kirk’s shoulder and over a nipple. "Good. Now, I know you want sex, but how about I blow you instead?"

Kirk moaned and arched into the touch. He smiled as James slid off the chair and onto the floor between his knees. "Please," he whimpered shrieking when James’ mouth closed over his denim covered cock. James mouthed at the material for a short while before pulling back and unbuttoning the jeans quickly.

Kirk helpfully lifted his hips as James jerked the pants down to his ankles. Without taking the jeans off, James leaned forward capturing Kirk’s cock in his mouth. He settled in and made himself comfortable as Kirk began thrusting into his mouth. While he continued to let Kirk fuck his face, James ran his hands up and down Kirk’s thighs, brushing against his balls on every sweep.

Kirk reached down, tangling his fingers into James’ hair and tugged as his body stiffened and he let out a loud yell that sounded something like James’ name. James swallowed down as much as he could, pulling back from the last few spurts in order to breathe. Kirk slumped into the chair, his breath coming in harsh pants.

James frowned as he reached up and felt the sticky drops of cum on his cheek. "Damn, Kirk, been storing that up have we?"

Kirk laughed softly and nodded. He laughed harder as James began tickling him. "Stop it," he gasped out, trying to squirm away from the bigger man.

James just shook his head and continued to tickle the smaller man. He finally pulled Kirk off the chair and into his lap. "Hey, you made the mess now you need to clean it up." He pointed towards his face, which still had splotches of drying cum lingering.

Kirk wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "Nuh uh. You wanted to blow me, so you deal with the repercussions."

Pulling Kirk against him tightly, James leaned closer. "I say you should."

"James, I don’t want to taste myself," Kirk whined turning away when James pressed Kirk’s lips to his face.

"Don’t care." James finally let Kirk pull away and scowled at him. "Come on. Please?" he pleaded, putting on his best pout.

Kirk chuckled and shook his head. "Don’t wanna." He squirmed about on James’ lap and finally managed to pull his pants up.

"Pretty please? I’ll..." James bit his lip as he tried to come up with a suitable bribe. "I’ll wash your car for you?"

Kirk snorted and leaned close, licking at James’ lips. "Nope. My car is clean enough."

James frowned. "Fine, then I’ll..." He grinned wickedly and wrapped his arms around Kirk’s waist. "I’ll let you fuck me," he whispered huskily into Kirk’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Shuddering Kirk started to shake his head but the thought of getting to fuck James proved to be the right incentive as he leaned forward, licking James’ face cleaned. He pulled back and nodded. "There. All clean." He grinned and wrapped his arms around James’ neck. "So when do I get to fuck you?"

"How about..." James trailed off and shrugged. "When I’m eighty?" He laughed at the outraged look on Kirk’s face and then clung tightly to his lover as thunder rumbled loud enough to shake the room. "Fuck! I was just kidding. Calm down, Kirk. Get it under control!" He leaned forward pressing himself to Kirk just in case.

James looked towards the window relieved to see it sunny and nice. "Fucking A. Damn, I was just joking, Quirk." Kirk pulled away and got off of James’ lap.

The guitarist looked around and sighed. "James... Maybe this isn’t going to work. I can’t seem to do anything around you without losing my control. I..." Kirk shrugged and closed his eyes. "I’m... I’m going to go back to my room. Can you just have one of the others come find me when Lars gets back?"

James started to protest but would have been talking to thin air as Kirk disappeared from view. James closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. "FUCK!" he growled hitting the floor. "Why the fuck did I have to fucking joke with him?"

"It’s not your fault." James jumped and turned to the door, scowling at Mac. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you."

James shrugged and motioned for the Irish man to come in. "How can it not be my fault? If I hadn’t of teased him then he wouldn’t have left me."

"Maybe, but Kirk is a tad sensitive. He’s the one who should know better than to read too deeply into everything." Mac shrugged and settled cross-legged on James’ bed. "He’s too sensitive."

"No, he’s not." James scowled knowing that his lover really was too sensitive to silly jokes that James liked. "Okay, maybe a bit but dammit, I know that he hates my jokes. He’s always hated them. I shouldn’t have tried joking with him."

Mac shook his head and placed a hand on James’ shoulder. "Give him some time. This is all so new to him and he loves you so much. He’s just confused about everything."

"And I didn’t help any." James slumped down even further. "Why the fuck do I bother? Everything I touch seems to get fucked up."

"James, please, don’t blame yourself." James’ head whipped up, and he found himself looking into deep brown eyes. "I... Mac’s right. I need to learn how to take a joke and I also... I just... I’m so fucking confused. I hate this feeling." He shrugged and dropped to his knees next to James. "I... I really thought things would be okay when I got back from my weekend. I was feeling good about everything." He sighed and bit his lip, wanting to ask James for a hug but not wanting to piss the taller man off. "Then, I come back and everything’s... Well, nothing really changed at first. Then everything changed." He took a deep breath and leaned back when what he really wanted to do was lean forward into James. "It all happened so fast... I just need to learn to control my emotions. Which is why I think you and I should be apart. It doesn’t matter if you’re joking with me or being completely serious, I can’t control shit around you."

James itched to reach out and pull Kirk into him but resisted based on what the guitarist was saying. "I don’t want to be apart. I think I can help you. Besides, what’s to change? I mean, if you figure out how to control yourself while I’m not around, what are you going to do when I am around?"

"I don’t know. Maybe I should just..." Kirk trailed off not wanting to put a voice to his thoughts. He took a deep breath and continued, "Maybe I should leave the band. That way the problem is solved for one and all."

"You can’t leave, Kirk." James got to his knees and finally, ignoring everything he’d been thinking, pulled Kirk into his arms. "I love you. I don’t want you to leave the band and you sure as hell can’t leave me. I need you." James swallowed hard, hating to admit that he needed anyone. "Please, noisy thing, don’t leave me."

Kirk snuggled further into the embrace and rested his head against the singer’s chest. He started to speak and then paused, the nickname James had called him catching his attention. "Noisy thing?"

James smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah. You are, ya know. When I’m touching you, you make these little sighs and moans... I love to listen to you when I’m buried inside your body."

Kirk shivered slightly at the sexy sound in the bigger man’s voice, not to mention what he was saying. "I think I kinda like that."

"So... Are you going to force us to be apart?" James asked, pulling Kirk back from him a bit.

Kirk shook his head. "I guess not... You’re right. If I ever want to be with you, I need you with me when I’m learning the control thing."

James nodded and tightened his hold on Kirk. "Good." He paused and sighed. "I don’t think I could stand being without you."

Smiling, Kirk hugged the singer tightly. "I know I couldn’t be without you." Kirk shrugged sheepishly and smiled. "Padrick made me realize that."

"Ah, so I owe my thanks to him?" James smiled as Kirk nodded and kissed the smaller man. "Then, when I see him next, I’ll be sure to thank him."

Mac cleared his throat, moved by the two men’s declarations but also worried about his own lover. "Do you think Lars is back yet?"

"Aye, he is. Come on, boyos." Padrick stood in the center of the room, grinning widely. "He’s... a bit shell shocked, I think. Let’s go."

"Da, does he want to see us? I mean, all of us?" Mac asked nervously.

Padrick nodded slightly and motioned for the three of them to follow him. They did, moving slowly.

Mac looked over at Kirk for reassurance as the guitarist got closer. "Are you sure I should be doing this?"

Kirk smiled and nodded. "Of course, I’m sure. If I wasn’t sure I’d be making excuses to keep you away from here."

Mac sighed and opened the door, motioning for James and Kirk to go first. They did, spotting Lars sitting on the bed with his legs tucked up under him. He looked up, frowning at the sight of the two lovers holding hands. "Where’s Mac?" he asked not moving from his position.

"I’m right here." Mac stepped around the two lovers and stood in front of the bed.

Lars closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and meeting the green-eyed stare. "Why didn’t you just tell me?"

"Because I didn’t think you’d believe me. Besides, it’s not the sort of thing that you just tell someone you’ve barely met." Mac shrugged and shifted from foot to foot.

"We..." Lars trailed off looking at Mac’s parent’s.

Serena stepped forward and patted Lars’ shoulder. "Don’t worry about it, dearheart. We know exactly what you and Mac have been up to." She raised an eyebrow as Mac snorted. "We do, Mac. We know that the two of you have had sex and that you did so on Kirk’s bed."

Mac flushed and turned away as Kirk snorted and James laughed. "Mum!" he whined, angry that she mentioned it out loud.

Lars smiled and pushed himself into a kneeling position. "Mac... I just... I would’ve... Fuck, I don’t know. I just wish you would have told me," he said softly, sighing as he walked on his knees across the bed.

Mac shrugged and looked up, meeting Lars’ gaze. "I thought you’d hate me."

"I could never hate you. I... We’re lovers." Lars reached up, cupping Mac’s cheek in one palm.

Mac smiled and tilted his head into the drummer’s hand. "As in present tense?"

Lars laughed softly and nodded. Mac leaned down, just barely pressing his mouth against Lars’.

Kirk cleared his throat, forcing Lars’ attention to him. "Uh... Are you mad at me?" Kirk asked worriedly gnawing on his lower lip.

Lars shook his head and glared at James. "Not at you, Quirk. But at James? Yeah."

"Why are you mad at me?" James glowered back at the smaller man.

"Because you knew and you didn’t tell me, fuckhead." Lars narrowed his eyes.

James sighed and looked at Kirk. "He’s an ass," he said to his lover, gesturing towards Lars. He turned back to the drummer and scowled. "When was I supposed to tell you? While I was fucking Kirk in the middle of the night or while you had Mac up your ass?"

Lars blushed and glanced away. "How long have you known?"

"I told you before, dickhead, I found out last night during the heatwave." James rolled his eyes as Lars shrugged.

"Fine, then I guess I’m not mad at either of you." Lars dropped back down into a sitting position, pulling Mac with him.

Serena grinned at the four men and shook her head. "Padrick and I will be taking our leave." She turned to Kirk. "We’ll work on your control issues tomorrow. You, James, and Lars need to head off to the studio and work on your music." Smiling at James, she continued, "Tell Jason together. All four of you. It’s the only way he’ll understand." With that said, she and Padrick disappeared.

Lars raised an eyebrow and laughed. "That’s annoying," he said shaking his head.

James nodded his agreement and the two friends laughed together. Kirk rolled his eyes and looked at Mac. "This is going to get annoying."

Mac smiled and grinned. "Yeah, it is." He shrugged when Lars turned to look at him. "But it’ll be worth it, won’t it?"

Kirk smiled his agreement as James turned him and kissed him soundly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jason looked up as the four men made their way into the studio. "Where have you guys been? Bob told me there had been some sort of emergency. Why wasn’t I told?"

Kirk laughed softly and grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on, Jase. I need to tell you something... Something that you may not believe."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jason asked as he was pulled into the kitchen area.

A little over an hour later, Jason walked from the room, stunned into silence. Kirk followed him slowly with James. "Jason, are you okay?"

"I... You’re a freaking witch!" he finally exclaimed. "When the fuck did you become a witch?" Jason’s voice raised on the last words and he shook his head. "This cannot be possible."

Lars stepped from the room and patted Jason’s arm. "It’s true. I’ve met Mac’s mom and dad. They’re witches too. And yeah, it’s scary. But..." He turned his head to look up at Mac and smiled. "They really are special. They don’t hurt people and would never use their power in anger." Lars narrowed his eyes. "And if you treat Kirk any differently than you did before just because of this, I’ll personally kick your ass."

Jason took a step back from Lars’ anger and shook his head. "I just... this is a lot to take in. I don’t know if I can handle this much info at once."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, deal with it. We’re almost done with this fucking album. When we are, you can have all the time in the world to deal. For now, we finish the fucking album. Got it?"

Jason nodded and watched as James led Kirk and Mac from the room. He turned to Lars who was watching him carefully. "This is really for real?"

Lars nodded back. "Yeah." He smiled slightly. "I know it’s a bit freaky but they’re powerful. And get this." He leaned forward, resting his hand on Jason’s arm. "Kirk? He’s the most powerful one of all. He’s got more power than Mac’s dad and mom have put together."

"No way. That’s not possible." Jason shook his head and stepped back in amazement.

"It is possible. Serena told me so herself. Apparently, his granddad was this really powerful witch and it’s something that’s just passed down through the line. Kirk’s dad didn’t want to accept who and what he was so he never told Kirk." Lars smiled a bit sadly. "It’s too bad, too. From what Serena told me, that heat wave the other night? That was Kirk’s doing. He got pissed or something... Maybe it was horny... anyhow, he got too worked up and couldn’t control himself." Lars shrugged and grabbed Jason’s arm. "I know I said don’t treat him any differently, and I meant it. But at the same time, I want your word that you won’t do anything to make him jealous. He’s already insecure enough about him and James. And right now, according to even Kirk, he has basically no control over his power." Lars frowned and shook his head. "I don’t know what would happen but... Just don’t set him off. I’m sure it wouldn’t be pretty."

Jason nodded again and sighed. "I can’t wait until this fucking album is done with so I can go back to my nice normal existence."

Lars laughed and clapped Jason on the back. "Since when has life in Metallica ever been nice or normal?"

Smiling, Jason shoved Lars towards the door and followed the smaller man into the recording room. "All right then. Let’s get this fucker over with."

James smiled in response and clapped Jason on the back before walking over to Kirk and kissing the small guitarist. He looked at Lars as the tiny drummer took his spot. "Let’s do this thing." They all turned as one to Bob and smiled. "What are we playing?" James asked, running his fingers over the strings of his guitar.

"Nothing Else... Let’s get this fucking song done by the end of the day?" he added before pointing at James. "You’re on."

A few hours later, Bob shook his head and clicked in, interrupting their joking. "Hey. I think we’re done with Nothing. You guys can go out and play tonight and hey, I’ll even give you tomorrow off. But I want you here on Saturday, ready to work on either Sandman or Holier."

James nodded and smiled as he set his guitar aside. "All right. And we’ll work on both." Grabbing Kirk’s guitar he set it aside. "How many more of the songs do we have to get done?"

"Just those two and then So What." Bob smiled and shook his head when Kirk wrapped his arms around James’ waist. "Kirk, can I ask you a personal question?" he requested, his eyes noting the way the room seemed to grow brighter whenever James touched Kirk or helped the guitarist out.

Kirk shrugged and grinned when James kissed him and then led the way out to the main room where Bob was waiting. "What’s up?" the guitarist finally asked as James headed off with Mac, Lars, and Jason, making plans for dinner that night.

"What’s going on with you? Really? I’ve been noticing stuff... weird stuff. And it seems to be a direct result of you and your relationship with James." Bob watched as Kirk blushed lightly, amazed that the flush showed up on the golden skin.

"I... You wouldn’t believe me if I told you," Kirk shrugged and looked away.

"Actually he would." Both men looked up at the sound of Serena’s soft lilting tones. "I knew you looked familiar, Mr. Rock. It took me a while but I knew your father."

Bob narrowed his eyes and then they widened suddenly. "Serena MacGregor? My father still has a picture of you on his desk. No wonder Mac looked so familiar to me."

Kirk raised an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, what’s going on?"

Smiling at the guitarist, Bob turned back to the tall woman. "So, you’re telling me that Kirk is a witch?"

"Aye, that he is." She stepped closer and kissed Bob on the cheek. "I haven’t seen you since you reached my knee. Such a beautiful child you were."

Bob smiled and shook his head. "It’s been such a long time."

"That it has." She patted him on the cheek and turned to Kirk. "Bob here is one of the line who never got the power. His father was a strong witch but I guess one of your sisters or brothers got the power?" she asked as she turned to Bob again.

Nodding slowly, Bob smiled. "My little brother. He... was killed a few years back."

"What happened?" Kirk asked suddenly feeling a lot closer to the producer.

Shrugging his shoulder, Bob touched Kirk’s hand lightly. "Nothing to do with magic. And nothing anyone could have stopped. His heart just gave out on him." With a sigh, Bob forced a smile. "It’s good to see you again, Serena." He turned back to Kirk and hugged the lithe guitarist. "I wondered how you’d gotten so good so fast. Now I know. Your powers gave you the confidence to play like you belong here." He narrowed his gaze with a smile. "And you do belong. Keep playing like you have been and you’ll be running this band in no time flat."

Kirk shook his head and started to protest but Bob was already walking through the doorway. Turning to Serena, Kirk frowned. "How come I didn’t... I mean, I’ve never really trusted him much before."

"Because, he’s not a witch, love. He’s just a man, like your James or Lars. But you can trust him. He’s a good man." She gave Kirk a light hug and then pulled back. "Do yourself a favour. Take tonight to unwind and Padrick, Mac and I will find you in the morning. I promise, we’ll let you and James do whatever you want before we go, but we need to find a way to get your powers under your control."

Kirk nodded and hugged the Scottish woman back. "Thanks, Serena. I’ll see you in the morning. And remember to knock first."

She laughed softly and blinked out of sight, her laughter still ringing in the room. Kirk smiled to himself and headed into the kitchen where the others were all waiting for him. "What did we decide on as far as dinner?" he asked as he found himself being pulled onto James’ lap.

"Wherever you want to go is fine by the rest of us," James murmured into his neck.

Kirk laughed softly and pushed the tall singer away. "Fine, then we’ll go to Chi Dynasty."

Jason wrinkled his nose. "Why do we have to go eat Chinese?"

"Because it’s one of the few restaurants that has stuff I’ll eat," Kirk replied sticking his tongue out at the bass player.

Jason smirked and stuck his tongue out in response.

James laughed and tightened his arms around Kirk’s waist. "I have an idea." He waited until everyone’s attention was on him before speaking again. "Why don’t we all go to wherever it is we want food from and get it to go? Then we can all meet back up in my room and hang out while we eat. Then maybe we could watch a movie or something."

Everyone nodded as Kirk began trying to convince James to eat something vegetarian. "No way, Quirk. I’m not eating that shit, not even for you."

Kirk wrinkled his nose but smiled quickly. "Fine then. Be that way."

"I will." James smirked back and picked Kirk up, spinning them bother around. "Love you," he murmured softly to the guitarist as he finally set Kirk on his feet.

Kirk blushed and stepped closer to his lover. "Do we have to watch a movie with them after dinner? Because I was thinking we could spend some time alone?" Kirk punctuated his words by sliding his fingers up and down James’ chest, playing with the light hairs there.

James growled under his breath and caught hold of Kirk’s hand. "Stop that. We need to spend time with the guys. Especially Jason. He’s... I don’t think he took it well that you’re a witch. Or that we kept it from him."

Taking a deep breath, Kirk nodded his agreement. He could feel himself getting angry but successfully managed to strangle the growing power inside him into submission. He looked up to see James watching him closely. "Are you all right, Kirk?"

"Yeah. I’m fine... Just a control issue." Kirk smiled and shook his head. "I got it though."

James glanced around at the sky and the surrounding area and nodded. "I’m proud of you." He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kirk’s mouth. "Come on. I’ll go with you to Chi’s and get my food there."

"You don’t have to." Kirk smiled in response and finally let go of James, walking around their vehicle and climbing into the passenger seat.

James climbed in on his side and smiled as Kirk snuggled against his side. "I know I don’t have to. I want to and there’s the point."

Kirk sighed happily and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on James’ jaw. "Thank you then." He rested his head against James’ shoulder, falling asleep as soon as the vehicle began to move.

Once he reached the restaurant, James smiled down at his lover, who was still sound asleep. He petted Kirk's hair and leaned down, kissing him gently. "Wake up, Quirk. It's time to get our food."

Kirk stirred and snuggled closer to the bigger man. "Don't wanna wake up. Lemme sleep," he murmured against James' armpit.

Laughing, James pressed another kiss against Kirk's head. "Okay, what do you want to eat then?"

Kirk blinked and scowled up at James. "Let me sleep."

"As soon as you tell me what you want to eat." James chuckled when Kirk stuck his tongue out at him and straightened up.

"Fuck, let's go get our food." Kirk slid from the truck before James could object.

James climbed out and followed Kirk up to the restaurant. "Quirk, you could always go back and sleep some more."

Shrugging, Kirk pulled open the door. "Nah, I'm okay. I'd rather order for myself. You might get the name wrong or something." He grinned cheekily before stepping up to the ordering counter.

James snickered and moved next to Kirk. They both ordered quickly and moved across the room, sitting down to wait for their food. Kirk leaned his head against James and yawned. "Damn, I'm tired. All this coming out shit has worn me out."

"I'd say go ahead and sleep but our food will be ready soon and then I'd just have to wake you again."

Kirk smiled up at him and nodded. "I know. It's okay."

James threw his arm around Kirk's shoulders and pulled the smaller man closer. "So, what do you think the guys are going to go get to eat?"

"Knowing them? Probably they'll go get nice, big, juicy steaks just to rub it in your face." Kirk smirked and pressed a kiss to James' collarbone, nearly forgetting they were in a public place.

James jumped and looked around. He sighed in relief when he realized that no one could have seen Kirk kissing him. "Careful, Quirk. I really don't want the public finding out about us."

Kirk glanced around and frowned. "Sorry. Forgot."

James nodded lightly and smiled at the smaller man. "No problem. Just be careful when we're in public."

Smiling Kirk pulled away a little. "So, think there's anything on the TV that's gonna be worth watching?"

James shrugged and grinned. "I'm sure we can find something."

Kirk laughed softly and started to speak, but was interrupted by their order being called. James got up and paid, carrying the bags over to Kirk. "You'd think there were four of us eating for all we got."

"I know. I don't know about you but I'm starving. It feels like it's been forever since we ate last."

James nodded and handed over the bags as they headed outside. A short drive later and they're walking to the elevator. Jason met them on the way up with a smile. "What did ya get?" James asked sniffing at the air.

Jason grinned. "Hamburger and fries. And you can't have any. You got that crap Kirk's holding."

James mock growled and glared at the bass player. Kirk snickered and moved closer to James once the doors to the elevator shut. James automatically wrapped his arms around Kirk's waist and pulled the smaller man against him.

Jason frowned at the sight and turned his head. "Can I ask you two something personal? I don't want to piss you off or anything, Kirk."

Kirk giggled softly, highly amused that everyone was suddenly afraid of him. "Go for it. I don't mind in the least."

James shrugged and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Kirk's temple. "Ask away."

"Well, it's actually more for James... Why are you so affectionate with him? You were never that way when we were together." Jason shifted from foot to foot, immediately looking embarrassed that he'd asked such a thing.

James scowled, trying to work out why he did act different towards the guitarist. Kirk looked up at him and then glanced back at Jason. "If I can give answering it a shot... I think it's because you and I are such different people, Jase. You never... Well, from what I saw, you never acted like you wanted him to be this way with you." He shrugged and bit down on his lower lip, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say. "You... Whenever you two were around others, you both acted like you were just friends. I mean, I never would have known you two were even lovers, except Lars has a big mouth and told me. It was only then that you two started acting more affectionate when I was around."

James snorted at that and nodded. "That's actually a pretty good assessment. I think it's also because... Well, you know I cared about you, right?" he asked, staring at Jason.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know. It's weird I guess, seeing you two being all lovey-dovey when we never were. I always just thought that the Mighty Het didn't get lovey-dovey with anyone." Jason smirked as James flipped him off.

"That's the thing," James answered after a few minutes of silence. "I'm not big on showing how I feel. It's one of the hardest things for me to do. But with Kirk... I know he needs that to be sure of my feelings." He shrugged and gazed adoringly at his smaller lover before regarding Jason. "With you, you never needed the reassurances. I guess... I don't know. I guess I always just... I mean, I cared about you but I didn't love you, you know?" James frowned at that and shook his head. "I'm not trying to belittle what we shared..."

Jason shushed him and smiled. "It's okay, Het. I get it. It's not really the difference of who we are, it's the difference of how you feel about the two of us."

James furrowed his brow, trying to come up with some explanation that wouldn't insult Jason and wouldn't piss off Kirk at the same time. Finally, he said, "Yeah, I guess that's it. But there's more to it." He started to say more but the elevator doors opened and several women got on board, giggling and whispering. He and Kirk pulled apart reluctantly and he winked at the smaller man.

Kirk blushed and bumped against Jason lightly. "You know he still cares about you, right? Just because you two aren't lovers anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't still care," he whispered to Jason, making sure the women couldn't overhear.

Jason nodded. "You can tell him he doesn't have to keep trying to explain it to me. I get it. He cared about me but he loves you. I understand."

"Don't be mad at him about this," Kirk pleaded with the redhead.

Jason shook his head. "I’m not. I'm not mad in the least. I'm actually kind of relieved. As much fun as he was as a lover, I'd rather... Well, I'd rather not be so stifled. He's a bit on the controlling side."

Kirk chuckled and shook his head in mock horror. " Controlling? Our James? Never." Both men cracked up, leaning on one another for support.

James scowled at them from across the elevator, grinning evilly when the women turned their attention on them. He sighed with relief when the elevator finally stopped on their floor. "Guys! Let's go."

Jason and Kirk climbed off the elevator still chuckling. As the door started to close, they heard the women chattering about them. "Oh my God, that was Metallica. Well, most of them." "Did you see the tall one? Fuck, he was hot." "Scared the hell out of me." "That one must be a chick. I swear to God, he's too pretty to be a man." "That was the guy who replaced Cliff, right?"

James laughed and raised an eyebrow at the other two. "Well, that was interesting. What were you two cracking up about?"

"Just... Stuff," Kirk said stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on James' chin. "Come on. Lars and Mac are going to be waiting."

James scowled. "No they won't. They're probably in either your room or Lars' fucking each other senseless."

Kirk held his hand out for the key and smirked as he pushed it open to reveal Lars and Mac, sitting on the couch in the room, digging in to their food.

James growled and pulled Kirk backward against him. "You just love being right, don't you?"

Nodding, Kirk turned in the embrace and grinned as he placed a soft kiss on James' cheek.

Jason shoved past them and dropped into the other empty chair in the room. "Why'd you two start without us?"

Mac pointed at Lars who began talking, "We didn't know how long you dicks were going to be. So we figured we'd eat while our food was still hot."

Rolling his eyes in response, James tugged at Kirk until the smaller man sat down on the bed. James followed him and reached for his food. Lars looked up and frowned. "So, what are we going to watch? There's jack shit on TV tonight."

James shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth. "Don't know, don't care," he said spitting bits of food out.

Kirk shoved him and wiped off his arm. "Swallow before speaking, dork," he muttered, looking disgusted.

Mac laughed and nodded his agreement. "Between James and Lars, it's a wonder we're not swimming in food bits." At that, Lars scowled at his lover and stuck his tongue out at the Irish man. James just flipped him off as he went back to eating.

Jason sighed and smiled slightly. "I've got an idea. Why don't we not watch TV? After we finish eating, we could all just go back to our rooms and get some sleep." He glanced at the four men and shook his head. "Not that the four of you would be getting much sleep... but, I'm sure Kirk and James would rather be alone."

Kirk smirked his agreement and gazed at James. He swallowed his mouthful of food and asked, "What do you say, James? I'm sure we could find something to do with the evening."

James licked his lips and finished eating his last bite. "I guess if everyone is agreed?"

Lars and Mac grinned at one another and nodded. James sighed and shrugged. "Fine then. Why don't you dicks take your food back to your own rooms? Kirk and I want to be alone."

Kirk smiled sweetly and bit his lip as the others all left. James set the rest of his food aside and just raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. Kirk blushed slightly at the obvious leer being thrown his way and put what was left of his cartons on the floor on his side of the bed. He turned back to see James stepping off the bed. For some reason, he was beginning to feel like this was their first time together. He watched as James began undressing. Kirk reached out and skimmed his hand down James' chest. "So perfect," he murmured under his breath before getting to his knees on the soft mattress. He tugged James' head down for a kiss and promptly lost himself in James' warmth.

What seemed like minutes later but was probably only seconds, they broke apart gasping for air. Kirk gulped and started to tear off his clothes but James' hands on his stopped him. "No, let me," James whispered, moving in and slowly removing Kirk's clothes.

In no time flat, Kirk was undressed and James pulled the smaller man against him. "Kirk, how do you want this?"

"I don't care. I just want you, James." Kirk leaned forward, resting his head on James' shoulder. "Please?"

James nodded and gently moved Kirk back so that the guitarist was lying on the bed. "I want to worship your body. Love you the way you deserve it." He took a deep breath and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss against Kirk's mouth. "I just don't know if I can take the time you deserve."

"As long as you're touching me, nothing else matters." They both smiled and James nodded, before covering the guitarist's body with his own.

They kissed for a while, exploring each other's bodies with roaming hands. James finally pulled back and blinked at Kirk as the smaller man glowed. "Uh... Kirk? What's... You're..." He cleared his throat and shook his head, laughing softly before reaching for his bag. He dug around for a few seconds before coming up with a small tube of KY. He smeared some on his fingers, still watching as Kirk continued to look like he was being lit up from inside.

Lifting one of his lover's legs, James placed it over his shoulder and began preparing Kirk for his cock. By the time he'd managed to get two fingers inside his lover, Kirk was pretty much flooding the room with light. James leaned over and murmured against Kirk's skin, "Noisy thing, as much as I love looking at you with the lights, is there anyway you can calm them down? It's getting a bit bright in here."

Kirk blinked up at him and looked around, noticing for the first time the brightness of the room. He gasped when he realized it was coming from him somehow and started to panic. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know... Oh fuck... I'm so sorry... Please don't be mad... Oh god, I can't make it stop... Oh fuck..."

James shook his head and, trying to take Kirk's mind off his panic and the obvious slip in his control, he began pushing his cock into his lover's tight hole. Kirk gasped and bowed into the pressure, taking more of James inside his body.

James groaned and once he was seated fully, smirked at Kirk. "Well, now. That's an interesting idea."

Kirk panted for a few seconds before looking questioningly up at his lover. "What is?"

"Fucking you every time you start to lose control." James laughed softly and bent forward kissing Kirk again. "Seems to work though," he said as he started to thrust in and out of Kirk.

Kirk giggled and then gasped as James pressed against his g-spot. He yelped as James began thrusting harder but wrapped his legs around the singer's waist and pulled James closer. "Harder, James, please," he begged arching into every jab.

James growled under his breath and started to pound into his lover. It didn't take long for either man to come to a screaming climax, James' roar nearly drowning out Kirk's delighted shriek.

Slumping against the smaller man, James sucked in air desperately. Kirk was taking deep breaths and running his hands along James' sides. "You keep touching me like that and we're going to have to go again," James murmured as he got his breath back.

Kirk laughed softly and smiled almost shyly. "You say that like I'd mind." He tilted his head to the side and pressed a kiss to James' cheek. "I'd love it if you'd go again."

James groaned softly and raised himself up on his knees, pulling out of Kirk. Kirk whimpered at the loss and sat up. "James?" he asked worriedly.

"Relax, I'm just gonna go get a washcloth and clean you up a bit before the next round." He grinned and climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. Kirk swallowed down his fear and lay on the bed again, rolling onto his side. He bit his lip nervously until James returned carrying a damp washcloth. Then he smiled as James took his time and carefully wiped him down.

"James, do you think... I mean, if you really want to go again, could we..." He trailed off feeling stupid.

James cupped his chin and forced Kirk's face up to meet his eyes. "What? What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd... I mean, would you... Can we..." He bit his lip and turned away, suddenly afraid of asking for what he wanted.

James scowled and lay down behind Kirk, pressing his body fully against Kirk's back. "What is it, noisy thing?" he murmured into Kirk's ear.

Kirk shook his head, sure he would get shot down if he asked what he wanted to. "Kirk, whatever it is, do you honestly think I can deny you anything you want? Just ask."

Finally he spoke, his voice soft and unsure as he whispered, "Will you fuck me like this? On our sides?"

James sighed, glad it wasn't something bigger or worse. "I'd love to," he mumbled against Kirk's ear. Grabbing Kirk's leg he lifted it up and back a little so he could have slightly better access. He guided his cock to Kirk's entrance and slowly entered the small guitarist. They both moved to a languorous and shuddering climax, moaning each other's names softly.

After, Kirk fell asleep quickly and James grabbed the washcloth again, wiping himself off first, shivering at the cold dampness. He warmed it up with his body and hands before cleaning Kirk up. Then, tossing it aside, he pulled the covers over both of them and tugged Kirk into his arms before falling asleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The next morning, James woke up, finding his bed and his room empty. He scowled and climbed out of bed. Heedless of his nudity, he walked out into the hall, barely remembering to grab his key as he walked over to Kirk's door. He pounded on it for several minutes before swearing under his breath and stomping over to Lars' door. He has barely knocked once before the door is flung open and Lars stood in front of the singer with just a sheet wrapped around his waist. "What the fuck do you want, Het?" he snarled looking back as Mac joined him.

Mac narrowed his eyes at the sight of the naked man in front of them and groaned. "Where's Kirk?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." James shook his head and realized suddenly that he was naked. "Look, just... Help me find him. Please?"

Lars nodded and Mac went to get dressed as Lars pushed James towards his own room. "You, go get some fucking clothes on. We'll look but you stay in your room. I don't want him coming back and finding you gone." Lars rolled his eyes as James finally stumbled towards his own door. "Fucking moron," he muttered after the taller man.

James flipped him off and opened the door to his room. He moved back to the bed and sat down, folding his legs under himself. His head dropped into his hands and he sighed. "I can't fucking just let him go. I love him too much. Don't they fucking understand?"

His head snapped up at a sudden sound. "Sorry," Kirk said freezing when James' glare landed on him. "I just went out to grab us some coffee." He held forth the cups and shrugged apologetically.

James hopped to his feet and rushed over to Kirk, picking the smaller man up and spinning him around. He took Kirk's mouth roughly for a few seconds and then shoved him away. "You fucking dick. Don't ever fucking scare me like that again!"

Kirk, dizzy from being spun around and the kiss, blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you fucking leave a note? I woke up and you were gone. I thought you'd left me." James scowled at the near whine in his voice and shook Kirk hard. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again!"

Kirk finally set the cups down and pushed James' hands away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kirk bit his lip nervously. "I just wanted to have your coffee for you when you woke up. I didn't think I'd be gone this long."

James closed his eyes and opened his arms. Kirk stepped into them and wrapped his arms around James' waist. "I really am sorry, James."

"It's okay. Just... As sweet a gesture as that is, next time, drop me a note so I don't freak... Oh fuck." James growled low in his throat making Kirk tilt his head up to stare at him curiously. "I went to Mac and Lars looking for you. They're going to go out searching in a minute or two. I have to stop them."

Kirk put his hand on James' chest and pushed the taller man gently back to the bed. "You're naked still. Let me go. I'll explain everything to them." James nodded and watched as Kirk left the room, using the door. He scowled wondering what exactly he was supposed to say to the guys about his stupid behaviour.

Kirk returned quickly, snickering. James scowled and started to ask what was so funny but Kirk answered him before he could ask. "I don’t think Lars and Mac were too anxious to go looking for me. When I walked in they were... Uh... a little busy?"

James snorted and shook his head. "Well, at least they weren't panicking," he mumbled bad temperedly.

Kirk frowned and sat down next to the singer, wrapping his arms around James' waist. "Please, don't be mad at me for not leaving a note. I really did think I'd get back in time."

James sighed and held Kirk close. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay. I should have known better." Kirk snuggled in his embrace and reached out for the coffee. "A peace offering?" he asked holding up a cup.

James laughed softly and nodded, taking the cup and drinking it quickly. Kirk drank from his cup nuzzling against James' chest as he did so.

A few minutes later, there was a knocking on the door, just as James was beginning to drift back into sleep. He scowled and watched as Kirk climbed out of bed and went to the door. Lars and Mac entered the room and smirked at James. "Lazy fuck," Lars said, shaking his head.

"Look who's talking." James narrowed his eyes and smiled. "So were you two even worried or just horny?"

Mac blushed and shook his head. "We were going to look for him... But we got... Distracted."

"Hell of a distraction," Kirk said, sliding back onto the bed and into James' arms.

"That it was." Mac stuck his tongue out at Kirk and laughed softly. "Come on, get up. We've got to meet Mum and Da to work on control issues."

James smirked and smacked Kirk on the ass as the guitarist climbed out of bed. "If I must..." he trailed off as James pulled him back to the bed, tickling him mercilessly.

James finally rolled off the bed, heedless of his nudity and walked into the bathroom. "I've gotta shower. Be out in a few."

Kirk hopped to his feet and grinned at the other two. "Wait for me. You got me all hot and sweaty." Kirk smirked at the glare James gave him as he brushed past.

"Shut up," James mumbled when Mac and Lars both started snickering at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A half an hour later, all four men were standing in an empty clearing, near a beautiful lake. James looked around and started blushing, causing Lars to start teasing him. Mac smiled, knowing that James recognized the lake where he'd first made Kirk his lover. "Lars, shush. Leave him be. He's reasons for turning the same colour as a tomato." Mac winked at his lover and softly promised to tell Lars about it later.

Kirk stepped closer to his lover and frowned. "What is causing you to blush like that?"

"This... This is where..." He trailed off and shrugged, not knowing how to explain why he was embarrassed.

"Oh." Kirk smiled and took another step closer, wrapping James' arm around his waits. "Maybe later we can get everyone to leave us alone and you can show me how you fucked me that first time?"

James nodded and gripped Kirk tightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kirk replied kissing him lightly. A softly cleared throat was ignored by both of them as they continued kissing.

"Serena, make them stop already," Padrick's thick accent was heard saying. "I don't object to men loving other men but I don't want to see it."

Serena's soft laugh joined with her son's as James pulled back abruptly. "Sorry," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, ch... James. Padrick's just jealous that you're still young and you enjoy public displays." Serena patted his arm and looked at Kirk who was grinning. "Love, how have you been since we left you?"

"Good. Had what could've been an issue and I controlled it." Kirk beamed when Serena hugged him.

"Then are you ready to figure out how to control yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

James cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, flushing red again. "Uh... Last night... He... glowed. While we were... you know... he just kind of started... beaming but... with real light. Not just smiling." James shook his head and sighed, looking away.

Serena chuckled softly. "Actually, that's something that can't be controlled. Until penetration that is." She laughed outright as James squeaked and started walking away.

Kirk grabbed onto James hand and bit his lip. "Serena! Are you trying to embarrass James and I?"

"I'm sorry." She turned to Lars and smirked. "Surely, you've noticed my son glowing."

Lars snorted when Mac scoffed. "Mother!" He looked away, turning red.

Lars finally stopped laughing enough to say, "Well, the first time it was day out so I didn’t notice but since then, I've definitely noticed the room gets brighter when we're having sex."

Mac clenched his jaw and shoved Lars. "Why are you telling my parents this?"

"Your mom asked. Relax. It's not like they don't know that we fuck." Lars patted Mac's hand lightly and turned back to Serena. "So, is it all witches or just guys?"

Padrick laughed making Lars and James jump. "Damn, I wish he'd stop laughing like that," James muttered bad temperedly.

"Sorry, boyo. As a matter of fact, it's more to do with feelings than anything else." Padrick grinned at his wife and then looked back at his son and the others. "When my Rena and I are together, the room is blinding."

Rolling her eyes, Serena sighed. "Padrick, you're making Mac turn all kinds of red. Stop." She snorted when Mac groaned and sank to the ground. "Get up, Mac." Turning to look at Kirk and James, she smiled. "As a matter of fact, Kirk only glows like that because of his feelings for you."

James grinned suddenly and tightened his grip on Kirk's hand. "So, in other words, he only lights up because he loves me?"

"Aye," Padrick said, smiling when James pulled Kirk in for a kiss. He turned to look at his son and Lars. Lars was staring at Mac in shock.

"You..." Lars trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. "Then that means that you..."

Mac sighed and glanced up at his lover. "Yeah, I love you." He climbed back to his feet and held out his hand to the smaller man. "Let's go for a walk. I think we need to talk."

Lars nodded numbly and allowed himself to be led through the woods.

James frowned and shook his head. "Damn. That's a fucking horrible way to find out."

Kirk agreed with a nod. He let out a breath and then turned to Serena and Padrick. "Do we have to wait for them to get back or can you two just show me what I need to know?"

Smiling, Serena patted his hand. "We can show you. Get undressed."

Kirk flushed and swallowed hard. "Huh?"

"You can't have anything obstructing you from nature, boyo," Padrick boomed laughing.

"I don't like this," James said wrapping his arms protectively around Kirk's chest.

"You don't have to like it." Serena smiled to soften the harsh words. "He just has to do it."

Kirk nodded and pushed James back. "It's okay. Besides, you'll be here."

James finally gave in reluctantly. He stepped back, letting Kirk undress. Serena led the guitarist into the water and laughed softly when he shivered. "If it's too cold, warm it up."

"How?" Kirk asked, puzzled when he realized that Serena didn't appear to be in the least bit cold.

"Imagine that the water is warm." She smiled when Kirk closed his eyes. "Okay, now don't just imagine that it's warm. Feel it warming up."

As the water started to warm around them, Kirk's eyes flew open. "Oh my God!" He leaned over, touching the water cautiously. "Is it really warm or is it just an illusion?"

Serena laughed softly and pulled Kirk further in. "It's really warm. You made it that way." She turned back to face her husband and James who were both watching every move. "James, if you really want to help, take off your clothes and join us."

James turned bright red and shook his head. "I want to help but... I..."

Padrick shook his head and winked at Kirk. "Quit being so modest. You're a very healthy, well-built young man. Besides, it's not like Serena and I are interested in seeing you without your clothes. Take them off before I take them off for you."

Swallowing hard, James shook his head again. "No."

Padrick sighed and suddenly, James felt a cool breeze against his skin. He looked down and growled at the older man. His clothes were gone and he was standing there naked as the day he was born. Kirk whistled softly in appreciation and gestured for James to join them in the water. Throwing one last glare at Padrick, James rushed for the relative safety of the water. He moved so that he was standing behind Kirk, out of direct sight.

Kirk laughed softly and leaned back against his lover. Serena smiled and shook her head. "All right. James, wrap your arms around his waist. Kirk, I want you to lean back against him. Feel his strength." They both did as they were told, James flushing when his body reacted to Kirk's nearness. Smiling knowingly, Serena nodded. "Kirk, close your eyes."

She continued talking in a soft voice, lulling James into a near sleep. Kirk reacted the same until Serena ordered him to open his eyes. He did so, looking in shock at the rainbow in front of him. "Uh? What?"

Serena blinked softly and grinned. "This was your doing. It's exactly what I wanted to happen." Narrowing her eyes, she looked intently at Kirk. "Make it go away."

Kirk frowned and concentrated on the rainbow, remembering what Serena had said earlier about him being able to will things into being. He figured it would work for making things disappear. Instead of the rainbow disappearing though, it started raining. Kirk felt James jolt behind him and he turned, looking at his lover. James was still half-asleep. Kirk frowned and turned back to Serena. "How? It won't... I tried and it started raining."

"Control it, love." Serena bit her lip and smiled.

Kirk scowled at that and tried until he exhausted himself. He sank to his knees, James following him down. He looked up, tears of frustration sliding down his face. "I can't!"

"You're the only one who can," Padrick insisted, moving to stand with his wife. "Your James is depending on you."

Kirk frowned and, ignoring the married couple, turned to face James. He realized James wasn't sleeping but unconscious. "James! James!" He shook his lover but James didn't even stir. Kirk turned back to Serena and Padrick. "Help him!"

Serena bit her lip and frowned. "We can't, love. You have to be the one to help him. You did this. Now you have to make it better."

"But... I don't know how!" Kirk sobbed as he pulled James into his lap. "Just... Help me, please? I can't lose him."

Serena stepped forward as the wind started to pick up. "Love, you have to control yourself and your emotions. Reach deep inside of yourself and pull from that courage that I know you have in there. It is the only way to save him." Padrick looked on worriedly as Kirk's tears continued to fall and the storm picked up fiercely around them. He staggered sideways and nearly fell into the water until Serena pulled him down near Kirk. Mac and Lars stumbled through the woods and headed directly for the shelter around Kirk.

"Mum, what's going on?" Mac asked looking from Kirk's face to James who was completely out of it.

Serena just shook her head and placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Love, you have to do this." She hardened her voice and scowled. "If you don't, you'll lose him. I know you don't want that."

Kirk sobbed and held James tighter. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Then help him, boyo!" Padrick shouted, making Kirk jump.

Sniffling, Kirk nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated and tried to get his emotions under control. After several long minutes, the sound of the wind howling died down and James started to stir. The air crackled around Kirk and James briefly before James opened his eyes. Kirk hugged him close and placed kisses all over his face. "Oh thank God, you're all right. I was so scared."

James blinked and hugged Kirk back before pulling away. "What happened? All I remember was Serena telling you to close your eyes and then I don't remembered anything."

Kirk shook his head and let go of his lover. "I... Something I did... I made you pass out."

James stared in shock. Kirk bit back another sob and hopped to his feet. "Don't worry. I'll be staying far away from you. I... I can't risk you."

As James went to grab for Kirk, the smaller man disappeared. James growled and turned to Serena and Padrick. "What the fuck happened!?" he demanded, forgetting completely about his nakedness.

Serena sighed and sank into the water. "I had to do something to get him to control himself. I knew that the best way to do that would be to make him think he was hurting you." She shook her head and glanced up at James. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't think he'd take off."

"Find him and bring him back to me," James snarled.

Mac took a step forward and placed his hand on James' arm. "First, let's get you dried off."

"Fuck that! Find Kirk!" James shouted, causing everyone to take a step back.

Lars got to his feet and moved to stand next to James. "He's right. You all find Kirk." Lars turned to Mac and smiled slightly. "I can find the way to your cabin. Meet us there."

Mac nodded and the three witches blinked out of sight. James leaned on Lars as they made their way through the woods. "I can't lose him, Lars. Not now."

"I know, Het. They'll find him and you two will live happily ever after." Lars smirked when James glared at him. "Come on, it's not much farther to Mac's cabin and then you can dry off and get dressed."

"I don't know where my clothes are." James admitted sheepishly.

"How do you not know where your clothes are?" Lars looked up at his friend in wonder.

James flushed and shook his head. "Padrick made them disappear."

"Ah. Well, you and Mac are about the same size. You can put something of his on."

James nodded and finally they reached the cabin. James allowed himself to be led inside and up the stairs to one of the bathrooms. "Dry off. I'll go get you some of Mac's clothes."

James just nodded once more, starting to feel numb. He dried off automatically and when Lars returned with a pair of well-worn jeans and a t-shirt, he went through the motions not really reacting to anything. Lars frowned and pulled the taller man downstairs and started plying him with coffee. "Drink. I think you're going into shock."

James accepted the cup and began drinking, not really registering anything.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was a couple of hours later that Mac, Serena and Padrick returned. They were without Kirk. Lars rushed to meet them as they appeared in the kitchen. "Something's wrong with James." He blinked and looked at them. "Where's Kirk?"

"We couldn't find him. The boy learned far too fast how to cover his tracks." Padrick looked disgusted with himself as Serena hurried from the room. Mac followed his mom, only checking once to make sure Lars was with them. They found James, curled up in a ball.

Lars sighed. "He's been like this since two hours ago." Mac wrapped his arm around the small drummer and looked to his mom.

"What do we do?"

Serena shook her head sadly at her son. "There's nothing we can do. He needs Kirk... From what I can tell, in order to save him, Kirk somehow connected to James on a deeper level than any witch should with a man. Without Kirk, James is going to be pretty much useless."

Lars swallowed hard and stared at Serena. "Will he..." He suddenly couldn't give voice to his fears.

"No. He'll still eat, sleep... Do everything anyone else does. He just won't react to anyone or anything without Kirk near him." Serena sat down next to the insensate man and looked up at her husband, son, and son's lover. "I can't make this better."

"No one's asking you too, my Rena," Padrick said as he sat next to her. "We'll just keep watch until Kirk comes back."

"What if he doesn't?" Lars asked, worried for both of his friends. Mac wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

James whimpered suddenly and his body shook. Lars looked from Serena to Padrick to Mac. "Do something!"

"We can't," Mac said, soothing Lars' hair back. "I'm so sorry, my love."

They all looked up as the air changed. Lars rushed Kirk, wrapping the guitarist in a big hug before shoving him towards James. "What's wrong with him?" Kirk asked, looking at Serena and Padrick.

"When you saved him before... Something happened. He needs you. You're the only one who can break this spell he's under." Serena stood up and took her husband's hand. She looked pointedly at Mac who grabbed onto Lars. The four of them disappeared.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kirk sighed and moved to sit on James' lap. He snuggled against the bigger man, smiling when James' arms wrapped around him almost automatically. He felt the air crackle around him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt James' lips on his neck. "James?"

"What happened?" James' voice was harsh sounding, as if it hadn't been used for years instead of just hours.

"I apparently fucked up. Again." Kirk sighed and started to stand but James tightened his grip on his lover.

"Don't you dare take off on me again." James nuzzled his neck and leaned back. "I think I can remember Serena saying something about you needing to be here so I don't go comatose."

Kirk nodded and pulled out of James' grip. "I think it's better now though. I don't know why but I felt something pass through me... The same kind of something when I got myself under control earlier."

James glanced out the window and smiled. "Do me a favour..."

"What?"

"Take me back to the lake. I still need to show you how I made love to you that first time." Kirk grinned and wrapped his arms around James' neck. Within seconds they were both sitting in the lake shivering at the cool water. "Damn. Warm it up, Quirk," James ordered nuzzling his face into Kirk's neck. Moments later, the water had warmed up considerably. "Thanks."

Kirk nodded and turned in his lover's arms. "So, how'd you manage to take me without drowning me?"

"I'll show you but you have to be patient." James leaned forward and kissed Kirk softly before lifting him off his lap and placing him in the water. "Go limp and trust that I won't let anything happen to you."

Kirk nodded and relaxed his muscles as much as possible. Looking up into his lover's ice blue eyes, he smiled. "I trust you, James. Totally and completely."

James smiled back and let go of Kirk. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth softly to Kirk's. "Well, you were a hell of a lot hotter then, but right now, that's okay. It means I can undress you without burning the fuck out of my hand." He smiled and rubbed his hands over Kirk's body. He slid his hands down to the fly of Kirk's jeans and frowned. "Hmmm, you were wearing jeans with a zipper last time..." He shrugged and undid the button's slowly. He then pulled Kirk's jeans off and tossed them towards the shore.

Kirk smiled at James, liking that the bigger man was talking him through the whole thing, explaining as he went along. James smirked back and leaned forward, swallowing Kirk's cock. He covered what he couldn't devour, with his hand. A few moments passed before James cupped Kirk's balls in his hand and massaged them gently.

He kept that up for a few minutes, just holding Kirk's cock in his mouth before he began bobbing his head up and down along his lover's length. Just as it had before, Kirk's body stiffened, only this time, James was rewarded with Kirk moaning his name and pushing his hips up into James' mouth. After swallowing Kirk's cum, he pulled back and smiled. "That was easier too. Last time I did this, your cum was so fucking hot, I could barely swallow it."

Kirk laughed softly and reached up, pushing James' hair out of his eyes. "That's all you did?"

"No. I'm just... delaying the inevitable." James grinned and leaned down, kissing Kirk gently. "Do you trust me?"

Kirk nodded and cupped James' chin in his hand. "Always."

James smiled and pressed his lips softly to Kirk's once more. "Okay, then know I won't let you drown but I'm going to have to roll you over."

Nodding again, Kirk smiled. "Show me."

James rolled him over, holding his shoulders and face up out of the water. He pressed a water wet finger into Kirk's asshole and pushed it back a forth a few times. He then added a second finger. He smiled, remembering that the last time, Kirk had groaned and he'd soothed the smaller man. "You moaned while you were unconscious so I talked to you."

"Tell me what you said."

"I basically told you that I didn't want our first time to be like that, with you unconscious. Then I said that I couldn't lose you." James leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Kirk's neck before pulling Kirk onto his lap. "Let your head go limp, noisy thing."

Kirk did, his head dropping forward. James pulled it back so Kirk's head was resting on his shoulder. He guided his cock into his lover's tight hole and moaned. "Fuck, Quirk."

Kirk giggled and then covered his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured tilting his head slightly and licking at James' neck.

"Hey! You don't get to participate here. You were passed out." James smiled and winked before gripping Kirk's hips hard, nearly bruising the silken skin.

Kirk gasped and let out a whimper. "Fuck me, James!"

James grinned again and lifted Kirk up a little before slamming the smaller man back onto his dick. He dropped his head onto Kirk's shoulder and bit down, not breaking the skin. "Fuuuuck," hr groaned as he continued working Kirk up and down on his cock. He growled when the smaller man started to grab his own cock. "No. You were passed out, remember?"

Kirk groaned and nodded, leaning his head against James'. "Touch me, please?" Kirk pleaded with his lover, knowing he was supposed to stay quiet but needing more stimuli to get off.

"I will." James bit down on Kirk's shoulder again, breaking the skin this time. He lapped at the blood and continued working Kirk up and down on his cock. "Just let me..." James growled as he felt Kirk's inner muscles tighten around him. "Fucker," he snarled as he let go of Kirk's hips and gripped Kirk's cock. He jerked Kirk off until he felt the smaller man's body stiffen again.

His own body reacted to the tensing muscles around his cock and he ground himself harder against Kirk. Lapping at Kirk's shoulder, which was still bleeding slightly, he brought his hand up and went from licking the shoulder to licking his hand. He moaned at the combined taste of Kirk's blood and his cum and pulled back, before slamming one last time into Kirk's body, coming inside the smaller man in a heavy rush.

James slumped backwards, still buried inside his lover. Kirk wiggled his hips a little as he remained sitting across the bigger man's lap. "Fuck, James, that was..." He trailed off obviously searching for the right words.

Groaning as Kirk lifted off his dick, James pulled the smaller man into his arms. "Take us back to one of the cabins, noisy thing."

Kirk nodded and they suddenly appeared, not in one of the cabins but in James' hotel room. He smiled and snuggled against James' chest. "The idea that you did that... Fucked me like that to save me... Fuck me, James. That was fucking erotic as hell." Kirk pressed gentle kisses to James' neck and chest making the singer shudder.

"Erotic? I felt like I was raping you the first time 'round." James lifted his head and scowled as Kirk sat up. "You weren't awake and you'd run from me. I seriously thought you didn't want me... Plus I was scared as fuck because of the whole disappearing reappearing thing. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't touch you without feeling like my skin was peeling off." James pulled Kirk into his arms. "I'm still sorrier than you'll ever know for taking you that way."

"Don't be." Kirk met intense blue eyes and was obviously trying to look reassuring. "James, if you hadn't, who knows if I'd even be here. Serena thinks that the only reason I reacted that way to us almost fucking and the reason that I was better after you'd fucked me was that we're..." He shook his head and jerked his hand through his hair, unsure how James would react to being told that they were meant to be together. "Never mind. James, if I'd been awake, I would've been begging for more. I love you. I've always fucking loved you. There's no way I ever would have turned you down. It was not rape, so don't even fucking think that."

James smiled suddenly, more trustful of those heartfelt words than anything else Kirk could have said or done. "I'll try to quit thinking like that... And I love you too, Quirk."

Kirk grinned and pushed James onto his back. "Then shut up and hold me."

James laughed and tugged Kirk down on top of him. He kissed the top of his lover's head and hugged him tightly. "Anything you want."

He felt the guitarist smile against his chest before Kirk yawned. He ran his hand through Kirk's curls and said, "Go to sleep. I'll keep you safe."

He was aware of Kirk grinning again and softly murmured words drifted to his ears, "I know you will. You always do."

James quirked the corner of his mouth up in a half smile and started to speak but was cut off by a loud snore from the man on his chest. He snorted and shook his head. Sighing, he said what he was going to say anyhow. "You've got me, Kirk. Even before you were a witch, I was under your spell." Still holding tightly onto Kirk, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

the end


End file.
